Spyro and Phoenix Wright: Aethereal Turnabout
by Dragon of Mystery
Summary: A murder rocks Spyro's world, and someone close to him is accused of the crime. Knowing their innocence, Spyro sends for the world's greatest defense attorney, Phoenix Wright, to prove it. Join Phoenix Wright and Spyro as they investigate a grisly crime and as great secrets are uncovered. The truth will surprise you. Rated T for, well, murder. I own nothing. Enjoy the show!
1. Introduction

**Welcome one and all to something new. I've seen a lot of interesting Spyro stories on this site. But then one in particular brought up a point I'd never seen before or since. That being Cynder going on trial for war crimes, meaning what she had done as the Terror of the Skies. I don't remember who came up with it or what it was called, but it was a really interesting idea, despite only having been a one-shot originally.**

 **So with that in mind, I decided maybe it's time I throw my hat into the ring. Not exactly in the same way that other person did it, but the general idea works out. And since my main thing these days is crossovers, why not use this as an excuse to make a crossover with one of the most famous defense attorneys in all of fiction? That's right. Or should I say, that's** _ **Wright**_ **.**

 **You got it, Phoenix Wright is coming to the Dragon Realms on what may be his trickiest Turnabout yet! I really finalized this idea after starting to play the original Phoenix Wright game again. And hey, this wouldn't be the strangest crossover Wright has actually done, considering he's crossed over with Professor Layton before and can even fight Galactus in Marvel vs Capcom 3.**

 **Now here's the schedule I have worked out with this story. This tale will be edited primarily on Sundays, alternating with my Marvel Intro series, and will primarily go up as a companion piece to Dark Nights Cinders. After this weekend is over, that is. Today will feature both this and the Marvel Intros going up, and then the alternating schedule will begin.**

 **One more thing before we go in. Who is on Wright's team? I'll tell you, Maya Fey and himself. No Apollo Justice, No Athena Sykes. I didn't even like those two anyways.**

 **And with that, next chapter, the real story begins. Let's see if Phoenix Wright can emerge victorious this time!**


	2. April 24, 3am

**Now that you've made it past the intro to this tale, I figure it's about time I set up the scenario. Just like every Phoenix Wright case, we'll get a brief intro to the case, notably by witnessing the murder. But unlike some case intros, we won't clearly see who dunnit. That would spoil the surprise too soon. So let's get on with it!**

Dragon of Mystery Presents

A New, and Legally Thrilling, Adventure

Starring Spyro, Cynder, and the Legal Team of Wright and Company Law Offices

Spyro and Phoenix Wright: Aethereal Turnabout

(Enjoy the show)

Dragon Temple

Saturday, April 24

03:00 am

(The scene is dark, but we can vaguely see three figures moving around through the darkness. Three familiar figures. They are Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador, the three remaining Guardians. And they appear to be arguing over something on what appears to be a table)

Terrador: I don't care what that lawyer says! We have to release it now!

Cyril: Indeed. Our dear friend's final wishes should have been carried out from the start.

Volteer: But it does bring up one interesting question. Why did this particular lawyer insist on handling his affairs? We'd never heard of them prior to that day.

Terrador: Indeed, it is suspicious.

Cyril: With good reason. I checked my legal databases. They've evidently been under investigation for quite some time.

Volteer: More reason than ever to overwrite their plan. We have to let the public know.

Terrador: Way ahead of you old friend. I've already scheduled the…

(Before Terrador can finish that sentence, footsteps can be heard down the hall.)

Terrador: Quickly! Hide it!

(Now the door opens, and a figure stands where the door once blocked)

Terrador: You?! What are you doing here?

?: Stopping you from interfering.

Cyril: If you think you can stop us, you're out of your mind.

?: I won't let you three stop me from getting what is rightfully mine.

Volteer: Impossible.

?: But true.

Terrador: Whatever you're planning, we will stop you.

(It's at that point the glint of a knife can be seen)

?: And that is where you're wrong.

(Now the door closes and the scene goes into complete chaos as a struggle appears to begin, with the sounds of a stabbing echoing throughout the room as Terrador and Cyril die. But Volteer apparently was able to fight back, with a bolt of lightning revealing our attacker has vibrant pink scales. But eventually, Volteer is stabbed too.)

?: It is done. Now to make it look like _she_ did it.

A Few Hours Later

(Now the door opens again, and we see a familiar silhouette of a black dragoness with familiar tail blades)

Cynder: Volteer? Terrador? Cyril?

(At this point, Cynder looks in at the room and sees the Guardians dead, and is thrown aback in shock.)

Cynder: MURDER! MURDER! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE! THE GUARDIANS HAVE BEEN MURDERED!

 **And that is where I'll leave it. For a little advice, while the criminal may seem obvious, keep in mind this is a Phoenix Wright case. Nothing is as it seems. So, who killed the Guardians? Well, next chapter, we'll see what the police think. And above all, how does Phoenix Wright get involved? That will be revealed next time as well. So, to see how this courtroom adventure progresses, tune in next chapter. Same time… same channel!**


	3. Investigation 1

**Welcome back to the Aethereal Turnabout! Last time, we set up the beginning of the story, now today, we see how Phoenix Wright gets involved. Before we start, I do have a rough outline for how the story is going to take place. The story will progress between two different segments mainly, Investigations and The Trial. Today is the first Investigation segment. Also, since Phoenix's dialogue alternates between reality and his thoughts, I have a guide for that. If any text is italicized, it's Phoenix's thoughts. And if anything is underlined, it is a message that would pop up in game, indicating something was added to the court records. Otherwise, he's speaking normally. Anyways, let's not dally, let's get going!**

Wright and Company Law Offices

Saturday, April 24

09:00 am

(The scene opens on a view of an office. If you've played the second case of the original Phoenix Wright game, you'll know the scene. But suddenly in the hallway we hear two muffled voices, and soon see two figures in the tiny door glass, one a female with an odd hairstyle, and the other a male with porcupine-like hair. We only hear the tail end of their conversation as the door opens)

Maya: I'll admit it, Edgeworth put up quite a fight this time.

Phoenix: He's got to keep up that reputation as a fearsome prosecutor, I guess.

(With that, Phoenix collapses into a chair behind the desk in the room while Maya falls onto a sofa in the corner)

Maya: So, what else is on the docket today?

Phoenix: Thankfully not much. At the moment.

(At that point, the door opens, and an unseen person throws a scroll in)

Unseen Person: This got delivered to my office by mistake! It's for you!

(And with that, the door slams shut, leaving only Phoenix, Maya, and the scroll)

Phoenix: Well that was odd. (Picking up the scroll) What's this? One of your souvenirs from Khura'in?

Maya: No, those were all sent to my address. Never to the office.

Phoenix: Well then, let's see what this is. (Opens the scroll and starts to read)

"Mr. Wright: My name is Spyro. I am a resident of the city of Warfang in the Dragon Realms. At this moment, a close friend of mine is about to face trial for a crime she did not commit. Knowing stories of your incredible ability to solve seemingly impossible cases and proving the innocence of the defendant, I would like to hire your services as her attorney."

Maya: Dragon Realms? I thought that place was only a myth!

Phoenix: Evidently not. _Is this someone's idea of a prank?_

Maya: So? What do you think?

Phoenix: _This is crazy. Someone from a land that isn't even confirmed to exist is calling on me to defend someone! This had better be one of Larry's pranks_. It's been a while since we travelled, why not? Let's see how this pans out.

Maya: So, how do we get there?

Phoenix: Wait, there's more to the scroll. (Continues reading)

"If you choose to accept the case, you will be transported to the Realms, and we will meet up. Time is of the essence, Mr. Wright. I await your reply."

Maya: Okay, that just seems a little bit…

(Just before Maya can complete her sentence, a blinding light encompasses both her and Phoenix, and when it fades, they are gone.)

Lair of Spyro

Saturday, April 24

09:30 am

(At first the scene is dark, but then we can hear a voice begin to speak)

?: Mr. Wright? Ms. Fey? Are you two okay?

(Now we can see more of the scene as Phoenix and Maya wake up. We appear to be in a small apartment like room, with book cases reaching the ceiling, a mirror on the wall, a desk to the left of a window, and a purple dragon blocking everything else.)

Phoenix: Where are we?

?: In the Dragon Realms, Warfang specifically.

Maya: No way, this place is real?

?: It's more than real, Ms. Fey.

Phoenix: I'm sorry, but, who are you again?

Spyro: Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Spyro, I was the one who contacted you.

Maya: (Realizing what's going on) NO WAY! A REAL DRAGON!

Spyro: I understand this may be a bit of a shock for the two of you, but we don't really have much time.

Phoenix: Right. You said in your letter your friend was being accused of a crime. Care to fill us in on the specifics.

Spyro: Gladly. Early this morning, three dragons were murdered in cold blood. They were three very prominent figures in our world, known as Guardians. Their names, Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril. They were the masters of their respective elements. Normally, there are four, but the fourth has been dead for three years now.

Phoenix: (Seeing a tear on Spyro's face) It sounds like you knew them well.

Spyro: Their former leader, the deceased Ignitus, was a father figure to me. His death hit us both hard.

Phoenix: "Us both"?

Spyro: Ah. Right. The other person I'm talking about is the accused. Cynder, one of my dearest friends, was accused of their murder. But as I said in my letter, I know she's innocent.

Phoenix: Why did they accuse her at all?

Spyro: It's a complicated story. It's better if you hear it from her.

Phoenix: And where is she currently?

Spyro: The Detention Center, awaiting trial. Needless to say, it's not looking good for her. Most people I know are already calling for her getting the death sentence.

Phoenix: Rest assured, Spyro. So long as we're here, that won't happen.

Spyro: So, you'll take the case?

Phoenix: Would we be here if we wouldn't?

Spyro: Thank you, Mr. Wright. This means the world to me.

Phoenix: Please, call me Phoenix.

Spyro: Of course, Phoenix.

Phoenix: So, when is the trial?

Spyro: Once I inform the court that Cynder has her defense attorney in place, proceedings should kick off tomorrow.

Phoenix: (Taken aback) TOMORROW?!

Spyro: This time tomorrow to be exact.

Maya That still gives us 24 hours to gather evidence and make a case, Nick.

Phoenix: Good point, Maya. With that, I think we should head to the detention center. I really should speak with my client.

Spyro: Good thing. I would've been heading towards there anyways; the courtroom is next door.

Warfang Detention Center

Saturday, April 24

11:00 am

Phoenix: _While Spyro and Maya are clarifying my identity with the court, this may be the best opportunity I ever get to speak with Cynder._

(At that point, a familiar black dragoness appears on the other side of the visitor's gallery window. Her emerald eyes appear downtrodden, as if she has already accepted her guilt.)

Phoenix: Ms. Cynder?

Cynder: (Looking up) Please, it's just Cynder.

Phoenix: Oh. My apologies.

Cynder: No offense taken, Mr.…

Phoenix: Wright. Phoenix Wright. Your friend Spyro called me in to act as your attorney.

Cynder: (Curious) So you're this "Best Defense Attorney in the World" Spyro was going on about.

Phoenix: _Best Defense Attorney in the World? That's a new one on me._ Before the trial, I do have a question for you.

Cynder: Ask away.

Phoenix: Spyro had said there was a reason you were suspected and arrested so quickly. If I may ask, what is it?

(Now Cynder looks back down, as if she's remembering something horrible)

Cynder: (Depressed) It's because I _am_ a killer.

Phoenix: Wait what?

Cynder: Not just any kind of killer. A war criminal.

Phoenix: _A_ _WAR CRIMINAL?!_ If I may ask, what do you mean by that?

Cynder: (Sighs) Several years ago, before I even hatched, I was kidnapped by the soldiers of an evil dragon named Malefor. After years of torment, I was exposed to his dark energy, becoming corrupted and bound to his will. I became his monster, and personal executioner. At my trial, I didn't even try to defend myself. I knew I was guilty, and plead as such. Thankfully the court was lenient and only gave me three years.

Phoenix: _Yikes, and I thought von Karma was crazy_. I'm sorry, I…

Cynder: It's alright, Mr. Wright. I'm pretty used to talking about it. But I must ask. Now that you know, will you still take my defense?

Phoenix: Of course. I have yet to find a cold-blooded killer with as much remorse as you've shown for actions you couldn't control. There is no way you murdered the Guardians.

Cynder: (Drying a tear from her eye) Thank you, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: _Don't thank me yet, I haven't been able to prove anything_.

Cynder: I guess I'll see you in court tomorrow. Until then, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Until then.

Outside the Detention Center

Saturday, April 24

Noon

Phoenix: _Okay, that was certainly something. How did I get myself into this? I'm literally playing Devil's Attorney here, defending a known and self-admitted war criminal for a murder! But, there was just something in her eyes that tell me she's innocent. No remorseless killer looks at anyone like that, not even their attorney. Spyro's right about her, I'm sure of it._

(And just as he says that, Spyro and Maya appear in front of him)

Spyro: You called?

Phoenix: _Speak of the Devil_. So, is everything sorted out?

Spyro: Yes. You are now officially Cynder's defense attorney.

Maya: And to put it mildly, they were rather impressed with your credentials, Nick.

Spyro: I told them I would find the best defense attorney in the world to represent Cynder, and they didn't believe me. Please, prove them wrong, Phoenix!

Phoenix: There'll be no doubt about that, Spyro.

Spyro: So, we still have most of the day. We should probably start our investigation.

Maya: Good idea.

Phoenix: The most logical place I could think to start is the crime scene.

Spyro: The old Temple. I'll show you the way. Let's go!

Dragon Temple

Saturday, April 24

12:30 pm

(We see the scene is actually still closed off, police tape everywhere.)

Phoenix: So this is where the murders happened.

Spyro: Yep, this is the place.

Maya: Odd, it looks like it's still under investigation.

Phoenix: _Now that you mention it, Maya..._

?: HEY! GET AWAY FROM THERE!

Phoenix: Who was that?!

(Now a familiar red dragon appears in front of them, but wearing a seemingly suspicious set of bandages)

?: This place is still under investigation! Back away!

Maya: So you're the lead investigator on the case?

Flame: Investigator? Not by a long shot. Name's Flame, Sergeant Flame of the Warfang Police Department. And who might you be?

Spyro: They're with me Sergeant.

Flame: With all due respect Spyro, sir, just being in your company doesn't mean they get to be here.

Phoenix: If I may?

Flame: State your purpose for being here.

Phoenix: My name is Phoenix Wright, I'm the attorney representing Cynder.

Flame: _You're_ her attorney? Well then, best of luck to you, this is an uphill battle you're fighting, buddy. And that still doesn't explain why you're here.

Phoenix: We came to investigate the crime scene.

Flame: Not on my watch. I'm under strict orders from the Lieutenant to not let anyone in until the crime scene techs finish giving it a thorough going over.

Phoenix: _A Sergeant is acting as a glorified security guard? This is crazy_. Wait a second, the crime scene is still being processed, but the trial is going to happen tomorrow anyways?! Why?!

Flame: Public pressure. The minute they heard Cynder was a suspect, everyone wanted her brought to court, since they couldn't get her on her confessed war crimes. Double Jeopardy and all that.

Phoenix: _At least some things are the same here_.

Spyro: So I'm going to get this straight, the crime scene is still being investigated?

Flame: Exactly Spyro, sir.

Spyro: Not a problem, Sergeant.

Phoenix: Then is there anywhere we _can_ investigate?

Flame: We did finish processing the suspect's lair, where the murder weapon was found. You can start there.

Spyro: Thank you, Sergeant. Carry on.

Flame: Yes sir!

(And with that, Flame leaves)

Phoenix: Well, that was surreal.

Spyro: I have to apologize for that madness. I probably should have mentioned the fact that this trial was rushed by public opinion.

Phoenix: _You think?!_ Well, we don't have much time to dally then.

Maya: Looks like the only place we can go is Cynder's lair then.

Spyro: We weren't that far from there when you arrived. I'll take you there.

Lair of Cynder

Saturday, April 24

01:00pm

(The scene is a pretty well furnished room, not unlike Spyro's from earlier, aside from all the crime scene investigation artifacts strewn about the room)

Phoenix: So you and Cynder lived in the same building?

Spyro: We were both planning to move out pretty soon, but then this happened. (Sighs)

Phoenix: Maybe we should start investigating. Everybody get your gloves on.

(And with that, the trio starts their investigation. Right away, Phoenix spots the murder weapon, a knife covered in blood and odd scratches.)

Phoenix: _So this is the weapon? Hard to believe someone could use one knife to kill three fully grown dragons. Testament to their strength I guess._

Knife added to Court Record

(Now the investigation continues, heading over towards a nice oak desk, on which a piece of paper can be found)

Phoenix: _What have we here?_ (Reads the document) _Hmm... Some kind of... police report? Odd. It appears to detail some sort of theft._

Police Report added to Court Record

(However, the police report was not the only odd document on the desk. Within an open drawer, Phoenix can easily make out several once crumpled up documents.)

Phoenix: _Hmm... what's this? Or rather, what are these?_ (Examines the notes) _Notes, at least seven of them. But all of them only read "My Dearest Spyro" and nothing more. Did Cynder write these? And what for?_

Unfinished Notes added to Court Record

(As the team gets back together, Phoenix notices one last thing.)

Phoenix: _What's this?_ (Examines the object) _An envelope? Very well crafted to, almost artisanal in quality. And addressed to Cynder directly. What is this?_

Strange Envelope added to Court Record

(Now our investigative trio comes back together)

Spyro: Anything?

Phoenix: A few things actually. Obviously the murder weapon is over there. Then there was a police report on her desk, several pieces of paper addressed to you in the drawer, and a strange envelope over on the bookcase.

Spyro: (As if he recognizes the envelope) Wait a second, does it have a gold ribbon on the flap and a red wax fleur-de-lis seal?

Phoenix: Yes, that's it down to the letter! No pun intended.

Maya: You know what it is?

Spyro: Yes, I received one too not to long ago. It's an invitation.

Phoenix: To what?

Spyro: The reading of Ignitus' will this afternoon.

Invitation updated in Court Record

Phoenix: So now what do we do?

Spyro: Well, the reading of the will is in an hour. It's a shame Cynder is going to miss it.

Maya: Nick, do you think we might be able to find a clue there?

Phoenix: I don't even think we'll be able to get _in_ there.

Spyro: You two can just wait outside the building. People will come out of there you know.

Phoenix: Good point.

Warfang Town Square

Saturday, April 24

04:00pm

(The Square is packed with people, including our intrepid legal team.)

Phoenix: So, how did it go in there?

Spyro: I can't repeat what I've heard today, legally that is. Only Ignitus' heirs, their families and the attorneys involved can.

Phoenix: _Of course_.

Maya: So there's nothing to be gained from this place.

Spyro: Not really, Ms. Fey.

Phoenix: Well, at least we got to know the city a little better in the process.

Spyro: At least you're positive about it, Phoenix. Let's get back to my lair and start formulating a case.

(As the three are about to leave, Phoenix accidentally runs into someone)

?: Hey! Watch where you're going!

Phoenix: Oh, sorry about that Ms...

Ember: Ember.

Phoenix: Ember.

Ember: Not a problem Mr...

Phoenix: Wright.

Ember: Wright?

Spyro: Allow me to clarify things a bit. Phoenix, this is Ember, Ignitus' adopted daughter, his only surviving kin. And Ember, this is Phoenix Wright, Cynder's defense attorney.

Ember: You're representing her?

Phoenix: Yes. _Why is that such a surprise to everyone?_

Ember: Well then, I can only wish you luck. The case seems pretty open and shut against her.

Phoenix: _So has every case I've ever taken._ So, what do you think?

Ember: Me? To be honest I don't know all the details.

Phoenix: _Interesting._

(That's when another voice can be heard in the crowd)

?: Ember? Ember, where have you gone?

(At that point, a rather strange figure emerges. He appears to be an anthropomorphic armadillo with a cowboy hat on, and a bandaged arm)

?: Ember! Thank goodness I found you.

Ember: Don't worry, I wasn't in any trouble.

?: That's a relief. (Notices Phoenix and company) And who might you be?

Ember: Bandit, this is Cynder's defense attorney.

Bandit: Oh. You're the one representing her? Well, I can only say...

Phoenix: Let me guess, good luck.

Bandit: I take it you've heard this before.

Phoenix: _You have no idea_.

Bandit: Ah! How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. Lieutenant Bandit, Warfang Police Department.

Ember: And my fiancee.

Maya: Wait, are you Sergeant Flame's commanding officer?

Bandit: I should have figured Cynder's attorney would head to the crime scene. Sorry to say we're still investigating, but we will get it open to Prosecution and Defense as soon as possible.

Phoenix: Thanks. _Something seems off about him, but I can't put my finger on it._

Bandit: Well, best of luck at the trial tomorrow.

(And with that Ember and Bandit are gone)

Spyro: Well, that was interesting.

Maya: You can say that again.

Phoenix: _This whole thing is interesting, and not always in a good way_.

Spyro: Well, I do believe we've exhausted all our options for today.

Phoenix: Now we just need to build a case for tomorrow's trial.

Spyro: Indeed. We mustn't waste any time.

Phoenix: _I've barely been here a day and already this case is shaping up to be crazy. My client is a convicted war criminal due to the influence of some kind of magic, and she's been accused of murdering three prominent figures of this entire culture. Well, this won't be the first time I've had a high-profile case, nor will it probably be the last. But I just know in my heart of hearts that she's innocent. And I will give my all to prove it._

To Be Continued.

 **And that about does it for today. My apologies for this chapter being so long, I don't want to break up the investigations and trials. I want this story to feel like a real Phoenix Wright game, and this is the best way I can think of to do it. Next time, the Trial begins, and we meet the last major figure required to start the case, the prosecution. To see how the case progresses, tune in next chapter. Same time... same channel!**


	4. Trial of Cynder Day 1

**Welcome back to the Aethereal Turnabout! Last time, Phoenix Wright accepted Cynder's case and began investigating the crime. Now this chapter may seem weird in terms of form, since this is the first part of the Trial. I had no idea how to handle the Cross-Examination sections of the games in writing. I figured something out though. I'll just mark when it begins. So, if you see text that is bolded and underlined, that's the marker for when a witness is testifying or when said witness is being cross-examined. Also, Witness Testimony will be in one long block of text, and Cross-Examination will be broken up into individual lines. Okay? Okay. Let's get going!**

District Court Defendant Lobby No. 5

Sunday, April 25

09:00hrs

(The room barely looks any different from what you would see in other Phoenix Wright games, aside from the benches being longer. But our focus is on the three major figures in this room, a dragon and two humans.)

Spyro: The trial commences in 30 minutes. Here's hoping we've got everything ready to go.

Phoenix: At this rate, all we can do is hope.

Spyro: A little cynical for the "Greatest Defense Attorney in the World." Don't you think?

Phoenix: _You came up with that title, not me._

Maya: No need to be nervous, Nick! We've got this!

Phoenix: Thanks for the boost in confidence, but we still don't even know who we're going up against or who the judge is!

Spyro: I can tell you this. The identity of the former is going to make our jobs a lot harder.

(At this point, the door opens and a figure steps in)

?: So you're the defense attorney I'm up against.

(Now we see the identity of our mysterious figure, and she has features mixed between human and apparently a deer or goat, wearing green)

Phoenix: Yes, I'm Cynder's attorney. You must be the Prosecutor then.

Elora: Right on the money. Name's Elora. You?

Phoenix: Wright. Phoenix Wright.

Elora: (Noticing a look on Phoenix's face) You look off. What's up?

Phoenix: Nothing. Just didn't expect the Prosecutor in a world of Dragons to be a… Satyr I'm guessing?

(At that point, Elora loses any ounce of joy on her face, and it is replaced with rage as she punches Phoenix in the face.)

Phoenix: Ow! What was that for?!

Elora: I'm a Faun, you jerk.

Spyro: Please, excuse Mr. Wright, Prosecutor Elora. He and his companion aren't from around here, and are relatively unfamiliar with our histories.

Elora: Oh. Well that still doesn't excuse him in my book. (To Phoenix) Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?!

Phoenix: What did I say?!

Spyro: "Satyr" is a derogatory slur used against Fauns for years.

Phoenix: Oh. My apologies, Prosecutor. I had no intention to offend you.

Elora: I'll let you off with a pass this time. And this time only. But don't let me hear that again.

Phoenix: Not a problem, ma'am.

Elora: I have to know, what made you take this case?

Phoenix: I won't let the innocent take the fall for someone else's crime.

Elora: (Rolls her eyes) Please. Her? Innocent? You've got to be crazy to believe that. This case is air-tight. Open and shut. You really have no chance.

Phoenix: I'm not so sure.

Elora: You lawyer types are all the same. Spyro had that exact same argument last time I had Cynder in court. She won't slip through my clutches this time. I won't stop until she is found guilty. So _don't_ get in my way, Wright.

(With that Elora leaves)

Maya: (Seeing the expression on Phoenix's face) Nick? You okay?

Phoenix: (With a terrified expression) That had to be the scariest prosecutor I've ever encountered.

Spyro: I tried to warn you.

Phoenix: Wait, what did she mean by Cynder wouldn't "slip through her clutches _this time_ "?

Spyro: Elora was the Prosecutor on Cynder's original trial. The minute she heard Cynder was back in the courtroom, she fought hard to get this case. Helps that she had the public on her side.

Phoenix: That's her motivation then? See someone she tried before get the punishment she thinks they deserved?

Spyro: Not entirely. From what I know, her father was murdered when she was child, and the killer got off on a technicality. Since then she's led a tireless crusade to see every defendant she's come across found guilty. And for it, she's become the Realms' top Prosecutor.

Phoenix: _Sounds like Edgeworth, but angrier_.

Spyro: (Checks the clock) The trial is about to begin. We should probably get into the courtroom.

Phoenix: _Let's hope everything goes well. For once._

District Court Courtroom No. 5

Sunday, April 25

09:30 am

(The scene should look familiar to any Phoenix Wright players. Phoenix, Maya, and Spyro are on the right, Elora is on the left, and the witness stand is in the middle, directly facing the judge's stand. Just as the public murmuring reaches it's highest pitch, the judge bangs his gavel.)

Judge: Court is now in session for the Trial of Ms. Cynder.

Elora: The Prosecution stands ready, Your Honor.

Phoenix: The Defense is ready... (Recognizes the Judge) YOUR HONOR?!

Judge: Mr. Wright! Fancy meeting you here!

Spyro: Wait a second. Phoenix, YOU KNOW THE JUDGE?!

Phoenix: He's the judge that's presided over every trial I've ever done…

Spyro: Why didn't you say something sooner?!

Phoenix: You only secured me to this case yesterday!

Spyro: Good point.

Judge: So, Mr. Wright. You've taken to this young lady's defense?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. But if I may ask, why are you here?

Judge: The Realms' Court asked me to preside over this case, citing "judicial bias of existing judges" as their reasoning.

Phoenix: _That answers nothing._

Spyro: If I may clarify, Your Honor. (To Phoenix) The Realms only have 13 judges, and all of them were involved with the war trials. Sure, only one of them tried Cynder, but they all shared their results with one another. And by Realms' law, that makes all of them unable to accurately judge this case. Hence, an outside judge was called in.

Phoenix: _Well that clarifies everything_.

Elora: Now that we've clarified the court positions, shall we get on with the case?

Judge: I have to agree with the Prosecution on that front. Ms. Elora, your opening statement.

Elora: Gladly, Your Honor. Let it be known that on Saturday last, April 24 to be precise, our beloved Guardians: Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril; were killed in their study at the Dragon Temple. The Prosecution will reveal that on the morning in question, the defendant, Cynder, entered the study, and committed this heinous act. This is the only logical conclusion, and the evidence will show this to be fact.

Judge: Very well then. The Prosecution may call its first witness.

Spyro: (To Phoenix) That's odd. I don't remember hearing anything about them selecting their witnesses already.

Elora: The Prosecution calls Sparx to the stand.

(At that point, the courtroom doors open and what appears to be a yellow light floats up to the witness stand. Once the light gets there, we see it is no light, but a yellow dragonfly who should be very familiar)

Elora: State your name for the court.

Sparx: The name's Sparx.

(At this point, we can see Spyro is visibly surprised by this turn of events)

Phoenix: Spyro? You okay…?

Judge: (Noticing this as well) Mr. Wright, is your co-council alright?

Phoenix: I'm trying to figure that out myself, Your Honor.

Sparx: (Sees Spyro is with the defense) He's fine. Just a little surprised to see me here.

Spyro: (Back to somewhat normal composure) That's the understatement of the year.

Phoenix: You know this guy, I'm guessing.

Spyro: Forget knowing him. (Sighs) He's my brother.

Phoenix: _Your brother?!_

Maya: You're brothers?

Sparx: He's adopted.

Elora: OBJECTION! Regardless of the witness' relation to the defense, the trial must go on.

Phoenix: _For once I agree with the Prosecution_.

Judge: Objection sustained.

Elora: Witness, please tell us your tale. Testify as to what you saw that dark morning.

Sparx: Gladly.

 **Witness Testimony: Witness's Account**

Sparx: Ever since Cynder started living at the Temple, I've been having trouble sleeping. So I often have to get up and move a bit to calm my nerves. But this was a night flight I'll never forget. It was around 3 or 4 in the morning and I was flying close to the study when I heard the door open. Not knowing who was there, I hid behind the archway I had just passed under, leaving myself enough room to see who exited without _being_ seen. That's when I saw a figure, obscured in darkness, running out of the room at top speed with a knife. The figure was unmistakable, it was Cynder, falling back on old habits I reckon.

 **Witness Testimony Concluded**

Phoenix: _They let that pass as a testimony?_

Judge: That's all?

Sparx: Every last word.

Judge: Very well then. The Defense may begin its Cross-Examination.

Phoenix: Gladly, Your Honor.

 **Cross-Examination: Witness' Account**

Sparx:

Ever since Cynder started living at the Temple, I've been having trouble sleeping. So I often have to get up and move a bit to calm my nerves

But this was a night flight I'll never forget.

It was around 3 or 4 in the morning and I was flying close to the study when I heard the door open.

Not knowing who was there, I hid behind the archway I had just passed under, leaving myself enough room to see who exited without _being_ seen.

That's when I saw a figure, obscured in darkness, running out of the room at top speed with a knife.

Phoenix: HOLD IT! (Puts his hand to his chin) You say you saw Cynder running away at top speed holding the knife?

Sparx: Yes. Were you asleep during that or something?

Phoenix: No, I just have a small concern with it. (Slamming his hands on the desk then pointing accusingly at Sparx) What you've just said is physically impossible!

Sparx: (Clutching his chest) WHAT?!

Phoenix: Exactly what I said. Cynder physically cannot do what you are describing.

Elora: OBJECTION! You're going to need more than simple opinion to win this day, Wright. What proof do you have?

Phoenix: All the proof I need is a simple observation, which Spyro here will be able to prove. (To Spyro) If you would, please, stand on the desk for a moment?

Spyro: (Confused, but eventually realizing it) Ah. I see what you're doing. (Gets up on the desk)

Phoenix: As you can see, dragons are quadrupedal beings, in other words, they walk and run on four legs. So how could a quadrupedal being run at top speed holding a knife such that it could be seen?

Judge: The defense has a valid point.

Sparx: Not as valid as you'd think.

Phoenix: (Visibly shocked by this) What do you mean?!

Sparx: Did I ever say she was carrying the knife in her _hand_? No, no I didn't. She was carrying the knife in her _mouth_ , thus allowing her to run at top speed.

Elora: (Shocked at this revelation) WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT THE FIRST TIME THEN?!

Sparx: I thought it was obvious.

Elora: Your Honor, I move for the witness to revise his testimony, this time stating the true location of the knife on the killer's person.

Phoenix: OBJECTION! (Slamming his hands down on the desk) There's no need for that, Prosecutor. I can prove that statement is untrue as well.

Elora: OBJECTION! You are overstepping yourself, Wright! Tell me, how can you prove the killer couldn't have carried the knife in their mouth?

Phoenix: There is a single piece of evidence that explains everything.

Judge: Well then, Mr. Wright. Show the court this evidence.

Phoenix: Gladly, Your Honor. The piece of evidence that proves the killer was not carrying the weapon in their mouth is… (Presents the Knife) the weapon itself!

Elora: (Taken aback) How on earth does this prove anything?!

Phoenix: (Pulling out the paperwork on the Knife as evidence and tapping his fingers against it) Simple, there are actually two points of reference on this item that clarify why that point is false. Firstly, while markings are indeed present on the weapon, they are only on one side of the grip. If my client had been carrying this in her mouth, there would be markings on both sides, due to both rows of teeth. And secondly… (Slamming his fists into the desk, then points back to Elora) the analysis of the weapon found her fingerprints on the grip of this knife!

(Elora is taken aback in shock, Sparx is clutching his chest a little tighter, and the Judge appears wide-eyed, while Phoenix has his hands placed confidently on his sides)

Phoenix: So Sparx, what do you have to say to that!?

(At that point, Sparx stops clutching his heart, then is silent for a moment. After that moment, he just bursts out laughing)

Sparx: (Laughing) YOU FOOL! YOU'VE JUST CONFIRMED CYNDER HAD HER BLOODY CLAWS ON THAT KNIFE! YOU MAY AS WELL HAVE SIGNED HER DEATH CERTIFICATE YOURSELF! (Continues maniacally laughing)

Judge: Order! Order in the court! The witness will refrain from laughing like a lunatic on the stand!

Phoenix: While I have to agree with the Judge on the laughing, the witness makes a valid point.

Spyro: Phoenix! Have you gone mad?!

Maya: Yeah, Nick! Have you lost your mind?!

Phoenix: Relax you two, I'm perfectly sane right now. All that did was prove a point. If Sparx's testimony was off about the very placement of the murder weapon on the killer's person… (Slamming his hands down on the desk before pointing accusingly at Sparx) then how can his description of the killer be reliable at all!?

(This catches Elora off guard, as shown by how she almost collapses onto the Prosecutor's desk, supporting herself with one arm)

Judge: The defense makes a valid point. Given this information, the witness will testify as to his description of the killer he saw fleeing that morning. If the Prosecution has no objections, that is.

Elora: (Slowing her breathing and regaining her composure, but still a bit angry) The Prosecution… has no objections.

Judge: Very well then. Witness, if you would.

Sparx: Fine. But I don't see what good it will do you.

 **Witness Testimony: Describing the Killer**

Sparx: As I said before, the killer had to be Cynder. I could just tell. But since you need more convincing, I'll describe a little further. Admittedly, the figure was bulkier around the torso and extremities than she is, but that is easily explained away. She was wearing that hideous navy-blue heavy coat she picked up in November. But aside from that, I'd know her slender serpentine frame anywhere. That's about all I can _reliably_ give you, considering it was still pretty dark out.

 **Witness Testimony Concluded**

Phoenix: _That's all the description he has?_ (Thinks about it) _That may be all I need to poke a hole in his entire testimony._

Judge: That description does still seem rather vague.

Elora: Given the time at which the murder occurred, the shadow of night made determination of the victim's individual features impossible.

Judge: Very well then. The Defense may begin it's Cross-Examination.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor.

 **Cross-Examination: Describing the Killer**

Sparx:

As I said before, the killer had to be Cynder. I could just tell.

But since you need more convincing, I'll describe a little further.

Admittedly, the figure was bulkier around the torso and extremities than she is, but that is easily explained away.

She was wearing that hideous navy-blue heavy coat she picked up in November.

Phoenix: HOLD IT! How do you know the coat was Cynder's?

Sparx: I was there when she and Spyro were out shopping for new winter gear. She was immediately drawn to that hideous thing. Ugly consciences are drawn to ugly fabrics I guess.

Elora: Let it be known that we do have evidence towards his claim. (Pulls out a receipt) This receipt was in the defendant's hands when she was arrested. It is indeed for the coat in question.

Phoenix: OBJECTION! You may have evidence the coat was hers, but that does not say she had it at the time of the murder.

Elora: OBJECTION! I must ask again, what proof do you have?

Judge: Indeed, Mr. Wright. What proof do you have that proves Cynder couldn't have worn the coat to disguise herself while committing murder?

Phoenix: Simple, Your Honor. Cynder couldn't have worn that coat… (Pulls out the Police Report) because it had been stolen!

(Sparx is visibly taken aback by this again, clutching his chest in surprise again, while Elora is wide eyed and angry behind her stand, and the Judge is just wide eyed)

Judge: Stolen?

Phoenix: Indeed. (Tapping his fingers on the Police Report) This document, found in Cynder's lair is a report Cynder filed with the Warfang Police Department, reporting the coat Sparx described as stolen. But if you look at the date on the report… (Slamming his hands down on the desk) the coat was reported stolen a week ago!

Elora: OBJECTION! The mere fact that she possesses a report means nothing! That coat could have been any time during the week!

Phoenix: OBJECTION! Yet again, the report proves the contrary. If you will examine the status of the case, as well as the mailing date, you will see that this report was sent out the day before the murder… (Slamming his hands down on the desk) and the coat was still missing!

(Once again, Sparx is clutching his chest in surprise, Elora is taken aback, and the Judge is as stern looking as he's ever been)

Phoenix: So once again… (Pointing accusingly at Sparx) This witness' testimony has more holes in it than swiss cheese!

(This time, Sparx is not in his usual calm, he's breathing heavily and looks angrier than a bull at a swishing cape. At this moment, a twitch in his eye indicates he's snapped)

Sparx: (Cries out in anger) HOW ARE YOU ALL THIS BLIND?! SHE'S A MURDERER! SHE KILLED THOUSANDS ON THE ORDERS OF THE DARK MASTER, YET YOU'RE WILLING TO BELIEVE THIS SENTIENT PINCUSHION'S ARGUMENTS OF HER BEING INNOCENT?!

Phoenix: _Sentient pincushion? Add that to the list of insults about my hair._

Judge: Order! Order in the court!

Sparx: (Still angry as ever) SHUT IT GRAMPS! YOU ALL NEED TO TAKE A HARD LOOK AT YOURSELVES IN THE MIRROR AND ASK YOURSELVES IF YOU'RE REALLY THIS GULLIBLE! YOU MAY NOT SEE IT NOW, BUT I'VE SEEN IT FOR WEEKS! CYNDER'S BEEN ACTING STRANGE, NOT AS DEPRESSED AS SHE USUALLY IS! I'VE EVEN STUMBLED IN ON HER HOLDING THAT VERY KNIFE WHILE LOOKING IN HER MIRROR! SHE HAD TO HAVE BEEN CONTEMPLATING HER SCHEMES TO MURDER THE GUARDIANS! (To Cynder, who has been sitting nearby all this time) YOU MAY NOT REALIZE IT, BUT I KNOW YOUR SECRET! YOU WERE MOROSE ABOUT ACTUALLY DECIDING TO ACT UPON YOUR HEINOUS PLOT TO MURDER SOME OF THE ONLY PEOPLE STUPID ENOUGH TO SHOW YOU _ANY_ COMPASSION!

Phoenix: OBJECTION! If what you're saying is true, then there is another explanation! (Presents the Invitation) She may have just had a general depressed air due to the reading of Ignitus' will! (Slamming his fist down on the desk harder than he ever has before) AS ANY NORMAL PERSON WOULD WHEN BEING CONFRONTED BY THE DEATH OF A LOVED ONE, BE THEY FAMILY OR OTHERWISE!

Sparx: (Even angrier than before) SHUT IT SPIKEY! NOBODY GIVES A DARN ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!

Phoenix: _Hate to break it to you, but some people do._

Sparx: IF YOU'RE DEFENDING HER, THEN YOU'RE JUST AS BLIND AS EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS DARNED COURTROOM! YOU'RE ALL MORONS IF YOU BELIEVE THIS GUY'S MAD CLAIMS! YOU'RE ALL FOOLS! YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!

(At this point, Sparx's body has had enough, as he slowly falls from the air to the ground.)

Judge: Bailiffs! Remove this "witness" from the stand!

Sparx: (As he's taken away by the bailiffs) YOU'LL LEARN KILLERS CAN NEVER CHANGE! YOU'LL SEE! YOU'LL _ALL_ SEE!

(And with that, Sparx is removed from the courtroom)

Judge: Well, that was rather… eventful.

Phoenix: _That's an understatement, Your Honor._

Judge: Does the prosecution have any other witnesses?

Elora: At this time, none reliable. However, before we resume proceedings. I would like to thank Mr. Wright for one thing.

Phoenix: _The Prosecution wants to thank me? That's a new one_.

Elora: Admittedly I should have seen through his testimony like glass. You have my gratitude for picking it apart.

Phoenix: _If you should have seen through it, why didn't you?_

Judge: Then… is there anything we can do further on this case?

Elora: Not until the crime scene report is finished. Once that is done, maybe we'll have a better understanding of how this heinous crime occurred. As well as some better witnesses

Judge: A trial was convened without a crime scene report?

Elora: Sad to say that the public pushed for this trial to be moved up. People like Sparx who want to see this killer brought to justice.

Phoenix: _This all seems to be one bad recurring nightmare_.

Judge: Did the police give an estimation as to when the report would be finished?

Elora: Sometime this afternoon.

Judge: Very well then. The trial will resume at 10am tomorrow morning, which should give the Prosecution and Defense plenty of time to mull over the report, as well as find hopefully better witnesses.

Elora: It shall be done, Your Honor.

Judge: Very well then. We shall see you back here tomorrow at 10 promptly! (Bangs his gavel, ending court proceedings for this day)

Phoenix: _Well that was interesting._ (Seeing Spyro's face in complete shock that Sparx would say anything like that) _Not to mention probably heartbreaking for Spyro to hear his own brother talk like that._ (Seeing Cynder over in the defendant's chair, with a tear in her eye) _But something tells me not all of what he said was false. I think we may need to investigate further into his claims of Cynder's "strange behavior". Maybe there's something there._ (Looking over at Elora) _And this Faun's proven she's no slouch, she's as tough as every prosecutor I've ever faced rolled into one. She won't let me get out of this one easily. I'm going to need every ace I can get to solve this one…_

To be continued…

 **And that wraps up this incredibly long update. No joke, I think this is** _ **the**_ **longest chapter that I've ever written, period. But I think it was worth it to give that uninterrupted courtroom feel from the Phoenix Wright games. If you think I'm wrong, let me know,** _ **nicely**_ **if you please. Anyways, did Sparx have a point in that madness he called a testimony? What will be revealed once the crime scene is available? And of course, whodunnit? Answers will start to be revealed in the next update. Same time… same channel.**


	5. Investigation 2

**Welcome back to the Aethereal Turnabout! Last time we just got started on the Trial of Cynder, where Sparx served as the worst witness since Frank Sahwit. Now things are about to kick off again, as the Crime Scene should finally be open for investigation. But before we begin, this update is coming out ahead of schedule to let you know something is changing with my schedule. As you know, my recurring Dark Multiverse tale is ending today. So I decided to reorganize my schedule a bit. The MCU intros now have all of Sunday to themselves again, as Aethereal Turnabout will now start alternating with Dark Nights Cinders. And with that, no more dallying, let's see how things go here.**

District Court Defendant Lobby No. 5

Sunday, April 25

02:00 pm

Phoenix: _Well that was certainly interesting. I haven't seen someone freak out on the stand like that since my first trial_. (Examining a document he was given post trial) _But maybe there was something in his testimony after all. I'll need to consult Cynder about this._

Sparx's Testimony added to Court Record

Maya: So, Nick, what's our next play?

Phoenix: Once Spyro rejoins us, we'll figure that out.

(It's at this point that we can hear a loud bang, as if a gun had just went off, but one didn't. It was just Spyro's fist slamming the ground as he angry stares down his own brother, Sparx.)

Spyro: I can't BELIEVE you would say ANYTHING like that, Sparx! In front of Cynder, no less!

Sparx: I can't help it if I'm not lying to myself like the rest of you are!

Spyro: Sparx, you know as well as I do that wasn't the real Cynder! She was under the control of the Dark Master and you know it!

Sparx: Well excuse me if I know better than to TRUST THE BEAST THAT HAD JUST TRIED TO KILL US!

(At this point, Spyro is already appearing to be done trying to reason with his brother, as evidenced by the tiny flames jetting from the sides of his snarling jaw)

Sparx: I get you have feelings for her, but I don't know why. I'm just trying to protect you, bro!

Spyro: (Having finally had enough) THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF PROTECTION?! TRYING TO FRAME HER FOR MURDER!?

Sparx: Whoa, you know I had nothing to do with that! I did see the killer leave! That's why they let me testify!

Spyro: YET EVEN THEN YOU CHOOSE TO BLAME CYNDER RATHER THAN LOOK OVER THE SITUATION OBJECTIVELY!

(At this point, Spyro's scales become darker, and his eyes go white and black. Spyro has just turned into Dark Spyro)

Dark Spyro: YOU'VE REFUSED TO EVEN BOTHER TO GET TO KNOW HER! IF YOU DID, THEN YOU'D KNOW CYNDER COULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS!

Sparx: (Seeing what's happened to his brother) Spyro… calm down buddy…

Dark Spyro: DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER HOW YOU FREAKED OUT ON THE WITNESS STAND! YOU MADE A MOCKERY OF THE LEGAL SYSTEM, INSULTED THE ONLY PEOPLE WILLING TO COME TO CYNDER'S DEFENSE, AND IF I MAY SAY EMBARRASED OUR FAMILY NAME UP THERE! WHAT WOULD MOM AND DAD SAY OF WHAT YOU'VE BECOME!?

Sparx: (Obviously insulted) Now that's a low blow, Spyro!

Dark Spyro: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE!? UNLIKE YOU, I'M TELLING THE TRUTH RIGHT NOW! AND HERE'S MORE FOR YOU. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN MINE OR CYNDER'S LIVES AGAIN!

(At that point, Spyro finally calms down, returning to his normal self)

Sparx: (With shock and tears on his face) You… you don't really mean that… do you?

Spyro: (Taking a few deep breaths) At this point, I really don't know what I mean. But it is clear that we both need some time to think about what has just happened in our lives. We'll talk about this after the trial is over.

Sparx: (With tears rolling down his face) Oh… okay. (Turning away from his own brother) I guess I'll see you… later…

(And at that, Sparx leaves, leaving Spyro with a tear in his eye, before brushing it away and turning to Phoenix and Maya)

Spyro: I'm… I'm sorry you two had to see that.

Phoenix: I can understand, this must be hard for you. He is your brother after all. It's never easy to hear your family call someone you care about a monster.

Spyro: You have no idea.

Phoenix: _Actually, I think I do._

Spyro: (Back to semi-normal) So, what's our next move?

Phoenix: Well, normally I would suggest checking out the crime scene, but there's something I think we need to do first.

Spyro: That being?

Phoenix: (Showing Sparx's Testimony to Spyro) During his raving, Sparx had said Cynder had been acting strange recently.

Spyro: (Remembering something) Now that I think about it, she did seem unusually… cheerful before all this happened. You think it has something to do with the case?

Phoenix: Not sure, but if there's anything I've learned in this job, it's that you never know what will come to be important in a case.

Spyro: Good point. So it's back to the Detention Center then, I'm guessing.

Phoenix: You don't have to be there if you don't want to.

Spyro: Thanks for trying to spare my emotions, Phoenix. But I'll be fine.

Phoenix: Okay, just making sure. _Let's just hope whatever I'm about to say doesn't hurt anyone more than what just happened._

Warfang Detention Center

Sunday, April 25

03:00 pm

(As we enter, Cynder is already on the other side of the glass while Phoenix and Spyro talk to her, while Maya is actually speaking with a guard on their side of the glass)

Cynder: I can't believe Sparx would say anything like that…

Phoenix: Neither can we. But his testimony actually went a long way towards confirming your innocence.

Cynder: I guess that much is true. Who knows, maybe I'll end up thanking him for that.

Phoenix: But something he said in the mess he called a testimony is kind of what brings us here.

Cynder: (Curious) Come again?

Phoenix: (Presents Sparx's Testimony) During his little outburst, he said you were acting strangely in the days leading up to the murder. There's nothing about it crossed out as a lie, so…

Cynder: He was probably just lying about that too.

(At this point, in Wright's mind, the scene goes to a photo negative of itself, aside from Cynder, then cuts to black. Then suddenly, chains appear from the background, and three red locks appear on the chains)

Phoenix: _PSYCHE LOCKS?! I haven't seen those in forever! I guess the Magatama still works then. But more importantly, she's hiding something._ I'll be honest, Cynder, I'm not entirely sure.

Cynder: (Rolling her eyes in sarcasm) And here I thought you were supposed to be defending me.

Phoenix: I can't accurately defend anyone if they aren't being completely honest with me. And I just have a hunch you're hiding something.

Cynder: Okay then. If I'm hiding something, what is it?

Phoenix: _Okay, got to find a piece of evidence that proves she's hiding something_. _And I know just what to use_. Well, it all stems back to this. (Presents the Knife)

Cynder: That knife? What does that have to do with anything?

Phoenix: Your fingerprints were found on it. And there are markings consistent with claws on both sides. This indicates you held it at some point, and judging by the number of markings, it's very likely you held it several times. But this all comes back around to one crucial question. Why does the murder weapon have your fingerprints on it…?

Cynder: I will admit it. It's my knife. I always have one in case of a break in.

Phoenix: _Based on the locks, I'd say that's not entirely true_. Hold on. Why do you need a separate knife if your tail and wings are tipped with them?

(As Cynder grapples with the question, her look eventually turns a little calmer as one of the locks breaks)

Cynder: Alright, you got me there. Defense isn't the reason I bought that knife.

Phoenix: But, why did you then?

Cynder: You're the attorney, you figure it out.

Phoenix: _I'm willing to bet she actually knows what's going on right now. That she can see the Psyche Locks just like I can. But that's neither here nor there right now. I have to focus on breaking them_. I think I can provide some reason as to why.

Cynder: Well then, why?

Phoenix: (Presents Sparx's Testimony) Sparx actually gave away what you did with it during his testimony. "I've even stumbled upon her holding that very knife while looking in her mirror". He also claimed you'd been acting strangely the whole time. But you already know this. I saw your reaction after his rant. I saw the tear in your eye. That had to mean something. _Please don't let my theory be true_.

(Cynder hears what Phoenix is saying, and just like that, another one of the locks breaks.)

Phoenix: _At this rate the theory I'm dreading is looking more and more plausible_.

(During all of this, Cynder remains silent, but tears are forming in her eyes)

Phoenix: We can stop, if you'd like to.

Cynder: (Quietly) No. (In a depressed tone) Please, finish.

Phoenix: _I'm really scared of what I'm about to hear_.

Cynder: I'm guessing if you know everything you've said, you found them…

Phoenix: _I was afraid she'd say that_.

Spyro: (Concerned) Found what? Phoenix, what's going on? (To Cynder) Cynder, what are you talking about?

Phoenix: _Well, I already know I'm right, I may as well let him down gently._ (Presents the Unfinished Notes) These.

Spyro: Those notes? What do they have to do with anything?

(And with that, Cynder closes her eyes as tears begin to roll down her face. And as the first tear hits the ground, the final lock breaks, the chains recede, and everything returns to normal)

Cynder: You hit it right on the money…

Spyro: (Visibly scared at this point) Phoenix, Cynder, what is going on?!

Phoenix: Spyro, I don't know how to say this but… these notes are…

Cynder: No. Phoenix, you've done enough. I'll take it from here.

Spyro: Cynder, you're scaring me. What's going on?

Cynder: Those notes were meant for you to find… after I died.

Spyro: (Genuinely shocked) What are you talking about? You weren't going to die… right? (Realizes it) Cynder, don't tell me…

Cynder: It's true. Those were meant to be suicide notes, and what Sparx saw was my last attempt.

Spyro: (Genuinely surprised) But… but why?

(At this point, the tears really begin to flow, as Cynder just breaks down crying.)

Cynder: (Amidst her tears) Why do you think, Spyro? My entire life has been full of death and suffering. I was turned into Malefor's personal executioner at five. Killed my first victim at six. Thousands met their deaths by my claws. And even after the war ended, the entire world only saw me as a killer. I couldn't take it anymore. I had though that if I was gone… maybe the world would be a better place.

Spyro: (Putting his hand on the glass, as if to dry Cynder's tears) Cynder… the world is already a better place, and it's _because_ of you. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have been able to defeat Malefor. The world is free because of you.

Cynder: (Drying the tears from her eyes, red from crying, and then putting her hand on the glass where Spyro's is, revealing a bit of a smile.) Thank you… Spyro. You have no idea how much that means to me.

Spyro: I'll always be here for you, Cynder. Please, remember that. You can talk to me about anything…

(By this point, Maya has joined in and heard everything Cynder said, and both her and Phoenix and struggling to hold back the tears)

Spyro: Phoenix, you and Ms. Fey go to the crime scene without me. I'm going to stay here and make sure Cynder's okay.

Phoenix: Right.

Cynder: Wait. Before you go, take this.

(Phoenix picks up the document, revealing it to be something that shocks him)

Phoenix: An affidavit?

Cynder: Detailing everything I've said here, and at our previous interview. It's a legal requirement here in the Realms. This should handle both of our conversations

Phoenix: Thanks, Cynder…

Cynder's Affidavit added to Court Record

Phoenix: _I can't believe that just happened, even though I had a feeling that was what Sparx saw. I can only hope Cynder gets the help she needs. Though, with someone as caring as Spyro by her side, I have no doubt she will._

 **Before we continue the story, let's put the dragons and attorneys away for a moment, and have a real talk. If any of you reading this do at all feel like you have no reason to continue living, please, please,** _ **please**_ **talk to someone, seek help. You are worth it. You do have people who care about you, who want to see you live the best life you can. Please, never forget that. I cannot stress this enough. And now, we return to our regularly scheduled story.**

Dragon Temple Study

Sunday April 25

05:00 pm

Phoenix: _I've never felt this happy to be at the scene of a murder_.

Maya: Alright, got the crime scene report!

Crime Scene Report added to Court Record

Maya: According to Sergeant Flame, Elora's already been here. So, we've got to make our examination quick.

Phoenix: It's a small room, so there may not be much to go off of. But then again, you never know. Let's get gloves on and see what we can find.

(Now at last, Phoenix begins investigating the crime scene. And just as Phoenix suspects, there is not really much there, but in the back, he notices something odd.)

Phoenix: Looks like this bookcase was used to store public records. Makes sense if the Guardians were civic figures. (Notices the scene by the bookcase) And it looks like whoever was here ransacked these. Were they looking for something?

(Phoenix continues looking through the papers until he eventually finds one thing of interest.)

Phoenix: What have we here? (Picks up the item) An envelope? Still sealed. (Turns the envelope over, where a logo is clearly visible) "Sheila, Bentley, and Byrd Law Firm"? Okay, so there's multiple legal professionals involved in this? What is this?

Mysterious Envelope added to Court Record

(With that, Phoenix starts looking at the other bookshelves, just in case something else was there. But after a few moments, he finds nothing, so he and Maya meet back up)

Maya: I got nothing. You find anything?

Phoenix: There is this. (Shows the Envelope) Looks like somebody got in contact with a local law firm.

Maya: I don't know how this is going to help us.

Phoenix: I don't either, Maya. But we've got to take any lead we can get in this case. We should probably go find Spyro and catch him up on what's going on.

Maya: Good idea.

Phoenix: _Okay, today was just heavy on everyone, especially Spyro. First his brother testifies against his best friend, and now Cynder reveals she tried to kill herself! This has to be the most depressing day of his life. But let's hope what we've found can make tomorrow a little better for him, for Cynder, and for all of us._

To be continued…

 **Well, that was heavier than I bet anyone expected, in more ways than one. In all honestly, I would be really surprised if, after everything she's been through, Cynder didn't try to commit suicide at some point. And all of this brings up more questions. Primarily, what was that envelope about? The answers will slowly start to be unraveled next time, so we'll see you back here on October 6th! Same time... same channel!**


	6. Trial of Cynder Day 2

**Welcome back to the Aethereal Turnabout! Last time was… well, last time was a little heavy on everyone. We had learned the point of those notes found the previous day, and I don't think anybody expected them to be what they were. But now, Cynder returns to court for Day 2 of her Trial. Now that the Crime Scene has been open to investigation, let us see what emerges, or rather, whom… Let's get right to it then.**

District Court Defendant Lobby No. 5

Monday, April 26

09:35 am

Phoenix: _I'll admit it, I'm still a little down from yesterday's revelations. But if anything, I should be using it as a motivator. I can't let Cynder fall that deep into despair again. I've got to do everything in my power to win this case_. (To Maya) Have you seen Spyro?

Maya: Last I saw him, he was with Cynder. (Recalling yesterday) I really hope she's okay.

Phoenix: Me too, Maya.

(As soon as Phoenix finishes that statement, Spyro walks into the room)

Spyro: Hope you guys are ready.

Phoenix: No need to worry, Spyro. We're ready for anything Elora can throw at us. (Notices someone is not there) Wait, where's Cynder?

Spyro: Upon uncovering what we did yesterday, I had to inform the Judge and Prosecution to this while you two were investigating the Crime Scene. Everyone agreed it would be best for her to sit out of the Trial today, in exchange for her visiting a psychiatrist instead.

Phoenix: Here's hoping she can get the help she needs.

Spyro: Indeed.

Maya: (Glancing at the clock) 10 minutes to trial, Nick. Better fill him in.

Spyro: Ah, of course. What did you guys find at the Crime Scene?

Phoenix: Not much, sadly. (Presents the Mysterious Envelope) Just this envelope amongst a bunch of scattered papers.

Spyro: (Curious) Scattered papers?

Phoenix: A file shelf must've been ransacked in the attack.

Spyro: Interesting. I wonder what the Investigator will have to say about this.

Phoenix: The Investigator is here?

Spyro: Yes. Elora's witness. (Remembers something) But before we enter, Phoenix. I've been wondering something.

Phoenix: (Confused) What would that be?

Spyro: Before you started pressing Cynder yesterday, you recoiled in shock, as if you'd just seen something unexpected. What was that about?

Phoenix: ( _Really_ confused now) I'm sorry? _Okay, was my shock at seeing Psyche-Locks again that visible?_

Spyro: (Thinks about it, glances at Maya, and then realizes it) Wait a second, I think I get it now!

Phoenix: (Now even more confused) Get what?!

Spyro: You've got a Magatama! And Ms. Fey is a Channeler, isn't she?!

Phoenix: (Just plain surprised that he figured that out) How the heck could you figure that out from one reaction?!

Spyro: It happened to me too, believe it or not.

Maya: You've used a Magatama before?!

Spyro: Magatamas are a very important symbol in the Realms. To the point where a Magatama necklace is used in weddings here in the same way you use rings. In fact, I happen to have one with me right now.

(With that, Spyro takes out a box and opens it, revealing a black Magatama, carved from onyx, with an amethyst gem where the hole would usually be.)

Maya: It's beautiful!

Spyro: The idea is that the gem in the center matches the scale color of your loved one, so you both will always have a part of the other with you, and will always be bound by love for one another.

Phoenix: _Got to admit, that's really deep symbolism_. Wait a second, if what you're saying is true, then why is… (Realizes it) You weren't!

Spyro: (With a slight smile on his face) I was. The day Cynder was arrested I was planning to propose.

Phoenix: Well then, now we've got more motivation than ever to find the real killer! I won't let a system rushing to judgement ruin both your lives!

Spyro: (Putting the Magatama away) Thanks, Phoenix. (Looks at the clock) 6 minutes to Trial. Let's get moving.

District Court Courtroom No. 5

Monday, April 26

10:00 am

(The courtroom is in it's usual fervor, everyone resumes their places from last time. And as the Judge bangs his gavel, the trial resumes)

Judge: Court is now in session for the Trial of Ms. Cynder.

Elora: The Prosecution stands prepared, Your Honor.

Phoenix: As does the Defense, Your Honor.

Judge: Now as I understand it, the defendant has taken a small deal to miss the court proceedings today.

Elora: Indeed, Your Honor. As Mr. Wright uncovered during his investigation yesterday, the macabre sight witnessed by the previous witness was in fact an attempted suicide. Upon discovery of this tragic fact through the co-council Spyro, Cynder was immediately ordered to see a psychiatrist. And as such, she is unable to attend today's proceedings. She will be briefed of everything afterwards, if the psychiatrist deems her sound to hear it, of course.

Judge: I can only hope she gets the help she needs.

Elora: As can we all, Your Honor.

Phoenix: _Never thought I'd hear you say anything sympathetic about Cynder, Elora._

Judge: But on a slightly less depressing note, the Crime Scene has become available.

Phoenix: Indeed it has, Your Honor. Both myself and Prosecutor Elora have received the report.

Judge: I hope you have reviewed the report and your own findings thoroughly. With that uncovered, the Prosecution may call it's first witness.

Elora: Very well, Your Honor. The Prosecution calls Crime Scene Technician Bianca to the stand.

(At this point, the doors to the courtroom open, and what appears to be a humanoid rabbit wearing orange and a purple cloak enters the room and takes the stand)

Phoenix: _The Crime Scene Technician is a rabbit. Because of course she is._

Elora: Please state your name for the court.

Bianca: Bianca, Crime Scene Technician for the Warfang Police Department and part-time sorceress.

Phoenix: _Part-time sorceress? That's a new one on me, despite how much magic I seem to encounter with Maya being a channeler and all._

Elora: Very well then. Ms. Bianca, tell your tale. Inform the Judge as to what you saw upon your investigation of the scene of this heinous murder.

Bianca: Gladly.

 **Witness Testimony: The Crime Scene**

Bianca: I was first called to go over the scene the day after the murders. The room was rather small, so I figured it wouldn't take long to go over. And true to form, nothing really stood out. As you can see in the Crime Scene reports, the place was pretty pristine for the site of a triple homicide. So either the killer was smart and reset the scene around the bodies, or the Guardians were just really cautious where they fell. I personally opt for the former.

 **Witness Testimony Concludes**

Phoenix: _At first glance that seems to be a pretty open and shut testimony. But I've got a detail that will break it, easily_.

Judge: Mr. Wright, this young lady's testimony seems air tight. Would you like to continue with a Cross-Examination?

Phoenix: Of course, Your Honor.

Judge: Very well then.

 **Cross-Examination: The Crime Scene**

Bianca:

I was first called to go over the scene the day after the murders.

The room was rather small, so I figured it wouldn't take long to go over.

And true to form, nothing really stood out.

As you can see in the Crime Scene reports, the place was pretty pristine for the site of a triple homicide.

Phoenix: HOLD IT! Are you sure about that, Ms. Bianca?

Bianca: Are you doubting my investigative skills, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Not intentionally. I just have a small question. (Slams his hands down on the desk and points at Bianca accusingly) How did you miss the entire shelf's worth of papers on the floor?!

(Bianca and Elora are both taken aback by this)

Bianca: What?! There were no papers overturned at the scene!

Phoenix: I'm afraid I have to contest that. When I conducted the Defense's investigation at the scene, a whole shelf's worth of papers was on the floor and scattered about.

Elora: OBJECTION! While I did indeed see papers scattered about, you are making a rather outrageous claim saying this is connected to the case.

Phoenix: The witness has outright said the papers were not on the ground.

Bianca: Are you accusing me of missing something that would be obvious?!

Phoenix: Not at all, Ms. Bianca. I think there's a much simpler reason for all of this.

Elora: And what would that be, Wright?

Judge: Indeed, Mr. Wright. If there is a simple explanation, what is it?

Phoenix: The explanation is… the killer went back and looked for something!

Elora: OBJECTION! This claim is fairly absurd, Mr. Wright. Perhaps a much more logical explanation would be that a rookie technician knocked the papers over while sketching the scene after Bianca had looked over it.

Phoenix: OBJECTION! (Presents the Crime Scene Report) If this were true, wouldn't their name be on the record with the other investigators? However, according to the report… (Slamming his hands down on the desk) Ms. Bianca worked on the scene alone!

Judge: The Defense has a valid point.

Elora: OBJECTION! Perhaps not as valid as you think, Your Honor. I have a witness who may be able to dispel all doubt regarding the scene.

Judge: I hope this won't be like your first witness.

Elora: There is no chance of that, Your Honor. I have vetted this witness personally to ensure their story is not some exaggerated poppycock.

Judge: In that case, if the Defense has no objections, we shall hear this witness.

Phoenix: You have no objections from me, Your Honor.

Judge: Very well then, the Prosecution may call this witness. (To Bianca) You are excused for now, Ms. Bianca.

(And with a huff, Bianca steps off the stand)

Elora: Very well then, the Prosecution calls Hunter to the stand.

(With that the courtroom doors open revealing a cheetah wearing a brown hooded cloak and carrying a bow and quiver on his back. The figure enters the room, taking the stand, much to Spyro's surprise, again)

Phoenix: (Seeing this reaction) Don't tell me you're related to him too.

Spyro: No, no. Hunter is just a friend of ours.

Phoenix: _Hope he's a better friend than Sparx was_.

Elora: State your name for the court.

Hunter: Hunter.

Phoenix: _Very to the point guy, isn't he?_

Elora: Very well, Hunter. Tell your tale to the court. Recount what you have seen.

 **Witness Testimony: The Morning of the Murder**

Hunter: I was sitting in a sturdy oak near the Temple on that fateful morning, sharpening a new batch of arrows. At that point I could hear a ruckus going on in the study. I leapt from the tree onto the balcony to get a better look at what was going on. At that point, I saw Terrador's dead hand by the glass door. Cyril was dead not far away. Volteer though was putting up a fight. The last thing I saw was him unleashing a bolt of lightning, revealing part of the killer, showing what appeared to be pink scales and a knife. Terrified I fled the scene.

 **Witness Testimony Concluded**

Phoenix: _Okay, that testimony seems pretty air tight. Everything fits with the autopsy and crime scene report thus far. But I have to ask about those papers. It's the only way to prove my theory._

Judge: Very well, the Defense may begin it's Cross-Examination.

Phoenix: Gladly, Your Honor.

 **Cross-Examination: The Morning of the Murder**

Hunter:

I was sitting in a sturdy oak near the Temple on that fateful morning, sharpening a new batch of arrows.

At that point I could hear a ruckus going on in the study.

Phoenix: HOLD IT! Did this ruckus at all include the rustling of papers?

Hunter: Not that I heard, no.

Elora: OBJECTION! This is pointless, Wright! If you had listened to Hunter's testimony, you would know that he fled the scene after seeing the killer stab Volteer! The papers could have been moved any time between then and the technicians arriving.

Phoenix: OBJECTION! And yet, Bianca's report was certified as authentic. Ergo, if the papers weren't moved that night… (Slamming his hands down on the desk and pointing at Elora) They had to have been thrown about after Bianca had finished her report!

(Elora is thrown aback in disbelief, the Judge is wide-eyed at this prospect, and Hunter remains stoic and calm while Phoenix puts his hands on his sides with a smug look on his face)

Phoenix: Well, Prosecutor? What do you have to say to that!?

Elora: (Begrudgingly) Perhaps you did have a point, Wright. But you are forgetting one thing. What motive would the killer have to return after the police had gone over the scene?

Judge: Indeed Mr. Wright. Why would the killer return to the crime scene?

Phoenix: I do believe I have the evidence necessary to answer this question.

Elora: Show it then, Wright. Why did the killer go back to the scene and ransack it?

Phoenix: The killer likely returned… (Presents the Mysterious Envelope) to find this!

Judge: An envelope?

Phoenix: Not just any envelope. This is sealed by a local law firm, and it was found within the papers that had been ransacked. If this wasn't what the killer was looking for, then I don't know what was.

Elora: If you wish to admit this into court, you will need to speak with the firm in question.

Phoenix: I believe we can arrange that once court concludes for the day.

Judge: Very well Mr. Wright. You have uncovered a motive for the murderer to return. Does this conclude your Cross-Examination?

Phoenix: Not quite, Your Honor. I believe there may be more in the witness' testimony to uncover.

Judge: Does the Prosecution object to continuing?

Elora: If Mr. Wright wishes to waste valuable investigative time trying to find more leads, I say let him. It will prove his undoing.

Judge: Very well then, Mr. Wright. You may resume your Cross-Examination.

 **Cross-Examination Resumes**

Hunter:

I leapt from the tree onto the balcony to get a better look at what was going on.

At that point, I saw Terrador's dead hand by the glass door.

Cyril was dead not far away.

Volteer though was putting up a fight.

The last thing I saw was him unleashing a bolt of lightning, revealing part of the killer, showing what appeared to be pink scales and a knife.

Phoenix: HOLD IT! Can you please repeat the description of what you saw when the lightning briefly and partially exposed the killer?

Elora: OBJECTION! You are over-stretching yourself, Wright! What do you possibly think can come of this?!

Phoenix: The ultimate proof of my client's innocence.

Judge: The witness will answer the question.

Hunter: The bold revealed the knife, obviously. And the arm holding it, covered in what appeared to be pink scales.

Phoenix: And there we have it! The killer had pink scales, while as we all know… (Slamming his hands down on the desk and pointing back at Elora) Cynder's scales are black as night!

(Despite this revelation seeming obvious, Elora is taken aback in shock as her whole case falls apart, Hunter is genuinely surprised at this statement, and the Judge is as wide eyed as ever)

Phoenix: Again I ask, Prosecutor. How do you react to that!

Elora: (Stabilizing herself) You must be desperate, Wright. If you even took one look at your client, you would know not all of Cynder's scales are black.

Phoenix: OBJECTION! I am very well aware of my client's scale color, Prosecutor. Indeed some of Cynder's scales are not black. But they are more accurately blood red, rather than pink. And if the knife was a close as the witness claims… (Slamming his hands down on the desk) the killer's pink scales would have to be on their arm, whereas Cynder's arms are covered in black scales!

(Everyone is taken aback and the courtroom erupts into chatter before the Judge bangs his gavel again, calling for order)

Judge: Order! Order in the court! (To Phoenix) Well then, Mr. Wright. You have certainly made quite the point. If the witness' testimony is reliable, you have just proven your client's innocence.

Phoenix: _As much as I would like to call it a victory here, I can't stop until the real killer is found_. Your Honor, given the circumstances and this witness' testimony, the Defense calls for further investigation into the time in between the completion of the Crime Scene Report and our investigation.

Elora: And what reason do we have to allow this, Wright?

Phoenix: (Presents the Mysterious Envelope) If this envelope was indeed the reason the killer returned to the scene, it bears further investigation, to clarify their motive. As well as to best understand when the killer could have returned if the scene was under investigation.

Judge: Does the Prosecution have any objections?

Elora: (Begrudgingly) No.

Judge: Very well then. Court is adjourned for today, and the Trial will resume at 9:30 sharp tomorrow! (Bangs his gavel, ending court proceedings for the day)

Phoenix: _Looks like we just bought Cynder her best chance at a Not Guilty verdict today. If Hunter's testimony is reliable, he has just exonerated her!_ (Looking at the envelope) _But what is so important about this envelope that the killer would risk returning to the scene? This case just keeps getting stranger and stranger. Hopefully this law firm can clear things up, and finally bring this nightmare to an end._

 **And that does it for today! Well now, it looks like Hunter has just cleared Cynder! But this isn't over yet. The real killer is still on the loose, and Wright and Company haven't got much to confirm their identity! And as I said at the beginning, do not take everything you read at face value. What appears obvious may be something strange in the end. Now, where will this envelope lead? What secrets does it contain? Tune in in two weeks to find out! Same time… same channel!**


	7. Investigation 3

**Welcome back to the Aethereal Turnabout! Last time, Phoenix Wright went back into the courtroom, and may have just gotten the ultimate proof that Cynder is innocent of the murder of the Guardians, as well as revealed the killer somehow got back to the crime scene while it was under police protection and ransacked the place looking for something, presumably a mysterious envelope Wright presented to the court. Now, we pick up our tale, and see what motivated our killer to return…**

District Court Defendant Lobby No. 5

Monday, April 26

03:00pm

Phoenix: _Well, that was probably the best possible outcome we could have gotten with the evidence we had! Hunter may have just exonerated Cynder in one fell swoop! But our job here isn't done yet. We still have to find our killer. And I'm starting to think I know who it is._

Bianca's Testimony added to Court Record

Hunter's Testimony added to Court Record

(As Phoenix thinks on what has been uncovered, Maya walks up to him with a smile on her face and Spyro in tow)

Phoenix: (Seeing this) I'm guessing there's more good news in store.

Maya: Nick! I just spoke with Cynder's psychiatrist. He says that Cynder isn't a threat to herself! She'll be able to go home once this madness is over!

Phoenix: _Assuming I can track down the real killer that is._ That's great!

Spyro: Great is an understatement! Now someone has to go to the Detention Center and inform her of what's just happened. I can already tell she'll be overjoyed to know Hunter has practically exonerated her!

Phoenix: We can arrange a stop before we begin our investigation. (Presents the Mysterious Envelope) If the killer risked going back to the Crime Scene to find this envelope, we have to know what's in it.

Spyro: Let me get a look at that. (Reads the Envelope's seal) "Sheila, Bentley, and Byrd Law Firm". That's odd… I recognize that name.

Phoenix: You do?

Spyro: Yeah. I seem to recall one of the Guardians bringing up this firm. My thought was they planned to put a vote in for one of them to fill a role in the courts or something. I'm not sure.

Phoenix: Hmm… Interesting. _Now we've got a connection between the firm and the victims. Let's hope this doesn't turn out to be Bluecorp all over again._

Maya: Well then, let's not dally! Let's get going!

Warfang Detention Center

Monday, April 26

03:25pm

(As soon as we enter the scene, Cynder is already sitting in the holding cell, hearing Phoenix and company relay to her everything she missed due to the court-mandated psychiatrist appointment)

Cynder: So if I'm hearing this correctly, Hunter has pretty much exonerated me of the murders?

Phoenix: The description he gave of the killer couldn't possibly have been mistaken for you.

Cynder: And yet, it was.

Phoenix: I'm afraid even I can't stop people from rushing to judgement.

Cynder: Indeed. (Turns slightly more positive) But at least you have an idea of who did it, right?

Phoenix: I have a theory anyways. I'm not sure how accurate it is, but that is neither here nor there. The point is, we have a way to prove your innocence beyond the shadow of a doubt. All we need now is patience and time.

Cynder: (Finally cracking a smile) And if anyone can find it, it's you, Phoenix. I have confidence in that.

Phoenix: _That's the first time she's used my first name. She must be confident in me. Here's hoping I can prove worthy of that_. It appears you'll be able to attend trial tomorrow.

Cynder: Indeed. Let's hope that everything goes as well as it currently is.

Phoenix: I can hopefully ensure that will be the case, assuming our investigation proves as insightful as the last two have.

Cynder: We can only hope. Well then, I will see you at trial tomorrow, Mr. Wright.

(And with that, Cynder is escorted back to her cell)

Phoenix: _It looks like things are already beginning to improve for Cynder. But if my history has proven anything, this is where things either go really weird or go horribly wrong. And I don't think this place can get much weirder. But I can't let that stop me. For Cynder, and Spyro's sake, I cannot let this killer walk free._

Maya: She already seems more hopeful.

Spyro: Indeed. That's the first time Cynder's smiled since this started.

Phoenix: Then let's let it be our motivation to continue our pursuit of the real killer.

Maya: You got that right, Nick! We've got to find this guy! Or girl. But you get the point! Anyone who would try to frame someone as nice as Cynder deserves to be locked away!

Spyro: I couldn't agree more, Ms. Fey.

Phoenix: _Wow, Maya's really into this case. I haven't seen her this passionate for finding a killer since the Steel Samurai case._ Since you guys are fired up, we should probably get on with the investigation.

Spyro: Right. The envelope and the law firm. Thankfully, the offices of Sheila, Bentley, and Byrd aren't too far away.

Phoenix: (Looking at the envelope as they travel) _What is in this envelope that is so important to the killer that they risk coming back to the scene, when it was under police protection none the less, to find it? Hopefully, our visit to this law firm should prove informative_.

Offices of Sheila, Bentley, and Byrd

Monday, April 26

05:00pm

(The room we enter could be rather familiar to players of the original Phoenix Wright games, as this should roughly look like the Grossberg Law Offices from the second case of the original game)

Phoenix: _Looks like this law firm has done pretty well for themselves._ (Spies a painting on the wall) _Apparently that painting is pretty popular in this world too_.

Spyro: No wonder the Guardians brought up this law firm. This place seems to be pretty successful.

Maya: Definitely looks like a place that would represent important civic figures.

Phoenix: (Checking a clock) Our appointment was at 5, the lead attorney should be out any moment now.

(And just as Phoenix says this, an unseen door opens, and their contact walks, or should I say hops, into the scene, revealing a kangaroo in a suit)

Sheila: G'day, lady and gents.

Phoenix: _The lawyer we're looking for is a kangaroo?! Forget what I said earlier. This place just got weirder._

Phoenix: Good day to you too, Ms.…

Sheila: Sheila's the name.

Phoenix: Ms. Sheila.

Sheila: Wait a second, I recognize you lot. You're Cynder's attorney! I got to say, the whole office has been keeping an eye on this trial. You've done what many of us considered impossible!

Phoenix: Thank you. But the case is far from over. While we may have proven Cynder's innocence, we've still got to find the real killer.

Sheila: Ah, it's a good thing you're doing. I may not know that young lady personally, but I could just tell she wouldn't do this. So, what brings you here?

Phoenix: (Presents the Mysterious Envelope) This was found at the Crime Scene. We believe the killer returned to the scene of the crime to find it. It was marked with your firm's seal.

Sheila: Let me take a look at that. (Examines the Envelope) Yep, this is one of ours. Signed, sealed, and everything.

Phoenix: We believe the killer was looking for the contents.

Sheila: Ah, you came here to get it opened. If something we made has that much impact on Cynder's case, I'd be glad to. Just let me get my letter opener.

(Sheila produces a letter opener from the drawer of the desk and opens the envelope, revealing a set of papers)

Sheila: That's odd…

Phoenix: What is it?

Sheila: It's a will.

Phoenix: A will?

Sheila: Specifically, the Last Will and Testaments of Ignitus, Guardian of Fire.

Ignitus' Will updated in Court Record

Phoenix: Wait a second, why would a sealed copy of Ignitus' will be in the Dragon Temple? It was just read two days ago!

Sheila: I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to answer that. I wasn't the attorney handling Ignitus' Will. That was my partners, Bentley and Sergeant Byrd. You'll have to talk to them for more information.

Phoenix: Are either of them in today?

Sheila: Well, Sergeant Byrd's meeting a client right now, but he should be back in about a half hour. But, Bentley, the primary attorney on this will, is free until 7. You can speak with him if you like.

Spyro: That would be perfect. Thank you for your time, Ms. Sheila.

Sheila: Though before you go, I am fully willing to sign an affidavit on our conversation.

Sheila's Affidavit added to Court Record

Phoenix: Thanks. This ought to come in handy.

Sheila: Glad I could help. I'll go get Bentley for you.

(And with that, Sheila hops off to find her coworker)

Maya: Okay, that was interesting. A kangaroo in a suit? We certainly aren't in Kansas anymore.

Phoenix: _The fact that she was wearing a suit was the strange part to you? You've been watching too many cartoons_.

(As Phoenix finishes that thought, the door to the room opens again, and in steps a literal yeti carrying a blue ice club, which he does set down before speaking to the team)

Bentley: Good evening.

Phoenix: _And now I'm starting to feel like I'm in a cartoon_. You must be Bentley, I'm guessing.

Bentley: And you guess correctly, good sir. Now, Sheila tells me you have some questions regarding Ignitus' Last Will and Testament.

Phoenix: Yes, is there anything you can tell us about why this was at the Crime Scene, rather than secured in a bank or your offices?

Bentley: It was a strange peculiarity on Ignitus' part. Apparently there have been rumors going around about one of the partners at this firm. Ignitus still trusted Sergeant Byrd and myself with his legal affairs though. But as a precautionary measure, he requested that he keep the finalized copy of the will with him. He must have hidden it in the Guardians' Study.

Phoenix: You said something about rumors, what exactly does that mean?

Bentley: In all honesty I'm not sure. From what I have heard though, the primary ones have been regarding some kind of internal corruption.

Phoenix: Wait what?

Bentley: Apparently some wills written and read with our firm have disappeared, and when they resurface, which all of them have, some people have claimed they were changed.

Spyro: (Realizing something after reading part of the will) Hold on, I think I may have something to add to that claim.

Bentley: What would that be?

Spyro: I was at the reading of the will, and the date of this will is… off.

Bentley: Off? How so?

Spyro: The will at the reading was dated January 23rd of four years ago. This one is dated shortly before Ignitus died. What happened?

Bentley: Let me see that. (Examines the will) Indeed it is.

Ignitus' Will updated in Court Record

Phoenix: Can you tell us anything about the will that was read?

Bentley: Sadly, I cannot. I was not the one who read the will. That was the third partner in this firm, Sergeant Byrd. He handles a majority of the readings. (Checking the clock) You're in luck, he should just be getting back now.

Phoenix: We would like to speak with him then, if possible.

Bentley: It should be more than possible, good sir. I'll let him know you're here. But before I go, allow me to give you this.

Bentley's Affidavit added to Court Record

Bentley: Just in case this will comes up in court. By the way, marvelous job this morning. Sheila and I are rooting for you.

(And with that, Bentley picks up his club and leaves)

Phoenix: (To Spyro) Where on that will was the date printed?

Spyro: Opening paragraph, as per legal requirements.

Phoenix: You didn't ready anything else in it?

Spyro: I legally can't! I'm not an attorney!

Phoenix: Thankfully, if I'm hearing these rules correctly, I can, and thus can use whatever is in it in court.

Spyro: Presumably, yes.

Phoenix: Let's see what we've got then.

(Phoenix picks up the will, and starts to read it, and only partway down the first page, in the section of family affairs, he discovers something startling, this time being careful to hide his surprise from Spyro)

Phoenix: _Wait a second, is this true? If what I'm seeing is accurate, this changes everything!_

(Just as Phoenix finishes his thoughts and puts the will away, the door opens and in waddles a penguin in an army helmet and wearing what appears to be a jetpack)

Sgt Byrd: I'm told you have court business with me. Make it quick.

Phoenix: _And now there's a penguin in this. Why not?_ We just have some questions to ask about Ignitus' Will.

Sgt Byrd: That reading is long over and done with. Why bring it back up?

Spyro: Sergeant, there appears to be an inconsistency between the will we have and the one you read yesterday.

Sgt Byrd: Are you accusing me of something?

Phoenix: Not at all. Just asking a question.

Sgt Byrd: Fine. As you may have heard, wills handled by our office apparently have a bad habit of going missing. I blame Sheila personally. With all the hopping around she does, it wouldn't be surprising if wills just fall out of her pockets.

Phoenix: What does that have to do with Ignitus' will?

Sgt Byrd: His was the only one we can confirm vanished, as that old fool insisted on keeping it safe himself. As such, when he died, we were unable to find the will. However, a good Samaritan came forward saying he found the will at a courtroom where Sheila was witness in a trial.

Phoenix: That's it?

Sgt Byrd: That's the truth and nothing but it.

Spyro: That still doesn't explain the dates differing by more than a year.

Sgt Byrd: (Nervously) He came in shortly before you returned to make sure everything was still in order, in case he died during the war against Malefor.

Ignitus' Will updated in Court Record

Phoenix: _Is he… sweating? Something is off here._

Sgt Byrd: Is that all?

Phoenix: We will need a copy of the will you read, just in case this will was motive.

Sgt Byrd: (Nervously) Alright. Here. But there won't be any difference in the subject matter. I'm sure of it!

Read Will added to Court Record

Phoenix: _Okay, he's definitely sweating. Something is going on here._ That should be all we need. Thank you for your assistance, Sgt Byrd.

Sgt Byrd: Good. And before you go, take this.

Sgt Byrd's Affidavit added to Court Record

Sgt Byrd: Don't look so flattered. I'm legally required to give you that, seeing as your Cynder's attorney. I personally can't believe their buying your arguments about that she-devil.

Phoenix: _Okay, this law firm is definitely not all on our side_.

Sgt Byrd: Now if you'll excuse me, I have something actually important to attend to.

(With that rude remark concluded, Sgt Byrd leaves the scene)

Maya: Well he was a bit of a jerk.

Spyro: And he's thoroughly convinced of Cynder's guilt, despite everything that happened this morning.

Phoenix: Did anyone else pick up the fact that he was sweating when he claimed Ignitus came back to make sure his will was still as he wanted it?

Spyro: You think he was lying?

Phoenix: It's quite possible. I'll need to read over the will from the reading before tomorrow's proceedings. But if what I'm seeing already is true, I think I've got this almost figured out.

Spyro: That's good to hear. (Looking at the time) It's getting late, we should probably get back and get some rest for tomorrow.

Lair of Spyro Guest Room

Monday, April 26

10:00pm

(The room is pretty scarcely decorated, save for the bedsheets and a rug, but all the furniture is roughly the same as Spyro's Lair. And sitting on the guest bed in the corner, Phoenix appears to be reading over the two wills looking for something)

Phoenix: _If what I saw in the will we found from the Crime Scene was real, that could be all the motive needed for a killer to return. But it doesn't prove who the killer is, just gives them a motive._ (Sighs) _It's cases like this where I wish Mia was still around_.

(Then as if out of nowhere, a flash of light goes off in front of Phoenix, and standing there when Phoenix opens his eyes after it, there stands the spectral form of Mia Fey)

Mia: Ask and ye shall receive.

Phoenix: CHIEF?!

Mia: What? You did say this was one of those cases where you wished I was still alive. And based on what I've been hearing through your Magatama, this certainly is an interesting one.

Phoenix: Interesting isn't really the word I'd use, Chief. This whole city has rushed to judgement, making Cynder into a sort of pariah, singling her out for guilt almost instantly. And even after a recent testimony just about exonerates her, the person it implicates isn't much better for my conscience. Not to mention the most likely motivation hasn't yet proven a person responsible!

Mia: I take it you just started reading over the will Spyro heard at the reading.

Phoenix: I was just about to start it, yes. Why?

Mia: Come on, Wright. You may not have worked many cases like this before. But I know I did. And if there's one thing I've learned from them, it's that if there's a name in these wills you can't disprove by mortality or alibi, they and everyone close to them can be considered a suspect. (Seeing Phoenix is still a little down from this) Don't worry about it, Wright. You've got this. All the evidence you need to prove Cynder's innocence is here, and the evidence will prove the guilty party.

(And with that, Mia Fey disappears, returning to the afterlife from whence she came)

Phoenix: _She's right. All the evidence is here. The motive is here. And the real killer is here. I have all the pieces, now I just have to piece them together. Though it looks like my current theory may be right. And that really isn't something I want to be the case. But for the sake of the innocent, I have to press on. The trial resumes in less than 12 hours, and we're finally close to proving Cynder's innocence beyond any doubt._ (Looks at the wills) _I'd better get piecing then._

To be continued…

 **And that concludes today's chapter. I bet you thought I threw that reading of the will scene in for no reason. But whether I did or didn't remains to be seen. So, what is with the two wills? What did Phoenix see in the will recovered from the Crime Scene? What is Sgt Byrd hiding, if anything? Our case is wrapping up quickly, and this story should be concluded before the year is out, probably next month actually. Rest assured in the knowledge that November will show the end of this case, and reveal the guilty party. To see how the conclusion begins to play out, tune in next time! Same time… same channel!**


	8. Trial of Cynder Final Day (Story Finale)

**Welcome everybody to what will be the end of Aethereal Turnabout. I know, I'm as crushed as you guys are, this story has been something I looked forward to every week. But alas, all good things must come to an end. This chapter will contain both the final day in court and the final after-court scene. But above all, today we will learn who killed Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril. I'm looking forward to this, so let's get started!**

District Court Defendant Lobby No. 5

Tuesday, April 27

09:00 am

(By now, you should know where we are, as nothing has changed, aside from an air of incredible nervousness about the place, all of it coming from one Phoenix Wright, still reading over the pair of wills from last time, trying to find any clue that he can from them)

Phoenix: _This doesn't make sense. We've gone from murder to a pair of mysterious wills, and somehow I've got to link the two._ (Looking at the wills one last time, Phoenix notices something he hadn't before) _Wait a second. That's it! That's the motive I've been looking for! And it's exactly what I need to nail this killer._

(At this point, we see Maya and Spyro have been staring at Phoenix intently the whole time)

Maya: (Seeing Phoenix's reaction) Nick? You okay?

Phoenix: (Seeing Maya and Spyro there) I've never felt better, actually!

Spyro: (Seeing the look on Phoenix' face) You seem… excited.

Maya: I'd know that face anywhere. You've got everything figured out, don't you?

Phoenix: Roughly anyways. I'm sure I've got the motive down, and I'm semi-confident about the killer's identity. All I really need are means. And I have a feeling Elora's testimony will provide.

Spyro: You really think you have it cracked?

Phoenix: If what I'm seeing in these wills is true, there's no doubt in my mind.

Maya: Then let's get to it! Cynder's innocence won't prove itself!

District Court Courtroom No. 5

Tuesday April 27

09:30 am

(The tension in this courtroom could be cut with a knife. So much so that even the usually noise-filled gallery is quieter than usual. Then the silence is broken when the Judge bangs his gavel to begin court proceedings)

Judge: Court is now in session for the final day of the Trial of Ms. Cynder.

Elora: The Prosecution is ready for legal combat, Your Honor.

Phoenix: The Defense stands ready, Your Honor.

Judge: Now, Prosecutor Elora, I understand you have a witness to call forward.

Elora: Indeed I have, Your Honor. But not in the traditional sense.

Phoenix: _Do I even want to know where this is going?_

Judge: Then what are they witness to?

Elora: I call forth a character witness for Bianca, the investigator from yesterday, regarding the scene of the crime.

Judge: Does the defense have any objections to this witness?

Phoenix: None, Your Honor. _Well, really I do. But I'm actually interested to see where this goes._

Judge: Very well then. Call your witness, Prosecutor.

Elora: Gladly, Your Honor. I call Sergeant Flame of the Warfang Police Department to the stand.

(The doors of the courtroom open, and in steps Flame, this time missing the bandages around his torso.)

Elora: State your name for the court.

Flame: Sergeant Flame, Warfang Police Department. I understand you've called me as a character witness of sorts for CSI Bianca?

Elora: Indeed, Sergeant. Please, tell your tale. Inform the court as to what happened in between CSI Bianca finishing her report and the arrival of myself.

Flame: Gladly.

 **Witness Testimony: Timeline of the Crime Scene**

Flame: From the moment I knew this case came up, I had Bianca assigned to the Crime Scene. She's been our best CSI for five years running now. Of course, she finished processing the scene in record speed. When I received the report afterwards, I was impressed as usual.

 **Witness Testimony Concludes**

Phoenix: _I was never trying to deny Bianca was good, but there very clearly is a way the killer got back in. And he's got to know what it is._

Judge: The Defense may begin it's Cross-Examination.

Phoenix: Gladly, Your Honor. _Let's just hope my hunch is right_

 **Cross Examination: Timeline of the Crime Scene**

Flame:

From the moment I knew this case came up, I had Bianca assigned to the Crime Scene.

She's been our best CSI for five years running now.

Of course, she finished processing the scene in record speed.

When I received the report afterwards, I was impressed as usual.

Phoenix: HOLD IT! Received the report?

Flame: Yes. What does that have to do with anything?

Phoenix: It just seems kind of odd that a CSI would be processing a Crime Scene on their own, for fear of tampering with evidence.

Flame: Hold on a moment there, Spikey. Are you accusing Bianca if tampering with the scene?!

Phoenix: Not in the slightest, Sergeant. I was just trying to clarify if there was anyone else at the Crime Scene.

Elora: OBJECTION! Your Honor, this line of questioning is going nowhere. We need to move on.

Phoenix: OBJECTION! Not necessarily, Prosecutor. If Bianca was being supervised at the Crime Scene… (Slams his hands down on the desk) Then someone else could have seen the killer return to the scene!

Judge: Mr. Wright makes a good point. The witness will clarify.

Flame: Alright. Yes, Bianca was being supervised at the Crime Scene. Usually I'm the one there, but I was off doing something else relevant to the scene. I don't know who was supervising her.

Phoenix: Thus leaving a witness at the scene who never saw the killer return.

Elora: OBJECTION! You have just proven your own line of questioning useless, Wright!

Phoenix: OBJECTION! Again, not quite, Prosecutor. As for all we know at this point… (Slams his hands down on the desk) The person supervising Bianca could be our killer!

Flame: (Slightly confused) Hold on, are you saying the killer is someone inside the Department?

Phoenix: It is possible. And at this point, it could still be you, Sergeant.

Flame: You've got to be kidding me.

Phoenix: Can you provide an alibi?

Flame: Easily.

Judge: Very well then. The witness will testify as to their whereabouts.

 **Witness Testimony: Alibi**

Flame: As previously stated, I was not at the Crime Scene while Bianca was investigating it. When you saw me there earlier, I was guarding the place until she got back. But while she was actually investigating, I was speaking with Ember about what had happened, as being Ignitus' sole known kin, she might have known something about why the Guardians were killed.

 **Witness Testimony Concludes**

Phoenix: That's it?

Flame: Yep.

Judge: This seems to rule Flame out as a suspect. Would the Defense like to proceed with Cross-Examination?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor. _If I'm right, this should give me everything I need_.

 **Cross Examination: Alibi**

Flame:

As previously stated, I was not at the Crime Scene while Bianca was investigating it.

When you saw me there earlier, I was guarding the place until she got back.

But while she was actually investigating, I was speaking with Ember about what had happened, as being Ignitus' sole known kin, she might have known something about why the Guardians were killed.

Phoenix: HOLD IT! Why would Ember know anything about motive for killing the surviving Guardians?

Flame: Again, as Ignitus' sole living relative, Ignitus probably would have told her something only the Guardians would have known, or she may have overheard it. We were investigating all possible leads at the time. I'm sure you understand that much.

Phoenix: I do, and at the time, you definitely should have been.

Elora: OBJECTION! This line of questioning is irrelevant! What would Ember know of a plot to kill the Guardians? She's as innocent as a spring daisy last I checked!

Phoenix: OBJECTION! Perhaps there's more to it than you think. Physically, she matches the killer's description, having almost trademarkable pink scales on just about every inch of her body, including the arm where she could have held the knife. And above all, she has motive.

(At that revelation, Flame's jaw drops, Elora is thrown back in shock, and the Judge is wide eyed.)

Judge: If what your saying is true, Mr. Wright, then surely you have evidence to back up this claim.

Phoenix: Indeed I do, Your Honor.

Judge: Very well then, Mr. Wright. What evidence do you have that gives Ember a motive for murder?

Phoenix: The evidence we need… (Presents Ignitus' Will) Has been in our possession the whole time!

Judge: Is that a will?

Phoenix: Yes. This will was in the envelope I claimed would be a reason for the killer to return yesterday. If you'll read the family affairs section, you'll see what I mean.

Judge: (Reading the will) It seems she was set to inherit a good portion of the late Fire Guardian's estate. I don't see how this is evidence she committed murder.

Phoenix: That will all be cleared up, once you read this. (Presents the Read Will) This was the will that was read to Ignitus' family and friends before the Trial began. Take a look at this one and compare the two. Pay special attention to the date.

Judge: (Seeing it) This will is dated four years ago and left Ms. Ember almost complete control over Ignitus' estate!

Phoenix: And yet the first will presented leaves Ember with almost nothing in comparison. If that isn't motive for murder, then I don't know what is!

Elora: OBJECTION! You can't be serious, Wright?! Ember is not capable of murder!

Phoenix: OBJECTION! Yet, all the evidence points at her. We should at least question her!

Judge: I have to side with the Defense on this one. Sergeant Flame is dismissed from the stand, and Ms. Ember should be brought in for questioning post haste!

(And with that, Flame is dismissed, but Phoenix isn't looking too sure of himself)

Phoenix: _The evidence does point at Ember, yes. But I've still got this nagging feeling that something is wrong._

(As soon as Phoenix finishes that thought, Spyro starts talking to him)

Spyro: Phoenix, are you sure about this? I'm tempted to agree with the Prosecution on this one. I've met Ember, there's no way she's capable of murder.

Phoenix: As much as I hate to believe it, that is where the evidence is pointing right now. We have to at least investigate it.

Spyro: (Sighs) Point taken.

(And within a moment of that, the doors open and a familiar pink dragoness takes the stand)

Ember: I was told you have some questions?

Phoenix: More than some, Ember.

Ember: (Realizes what he's saying) Wait a second, are you accusing me of murdering the Guardians?!

Phoenix: Sadly, that's where the evidence seems to be pointing.

Ember: I can't believe this! I would never do that! They were my father's best friends, and were like uncles to me!

Phoenix: _Trust me Ember, I'm not believing it either. But I have yet to see evidence that you didn't do it_.

Elora: Ember, I am with you on this. Mr. Wright's accusations are completely ridiculous!

Ember: What even makes you think it was me?!

Phoenix: (Presents the Wills) Your father changed his will, and in doing so substantially cut your inheritance. And somehow, an older version of the will was read, giving you full control of the estate.

Ember: You really think that's who I am? You think I'm motivated by greed?! I was planning to donate my inheritance to charity anyways! Besides, I couldn't get into the scene anyways! I've been keeping tabs on this trial since our first encounter. I know the killer had to somehow get back into the Crime Scene. How could I get back in there?!

Elora: Indeed Mr. Wright! How could you be so callous as to accuse this innocent young lady of murder!

Phoenix: _Elora's right, and so is Spyro. Ember couldn't have done this! But all the evidence points right at her! Wait a second. What was it that Mia's ghost told me last night?_

Mia: (Flashback) If there's a name in these wills you can't disprove by mortality or alibi, they and everyone close to them can be considered a suspect…

Phoenix: _I'm going to have to rethink this case, thoroughly!_

(At this point, we for some reason zoom into Phoenix's head, as if we are going into his brain, followed by seeing a translucent image of his face over a blue background with a red line running across it)

Phoenix: _We know Cynder didn't commit the murder, the description doesn't match. Yet it does match Ember, and I do believe she did not do this. So how could this work? Wait, that's it! The killer… is someone who already had access to the scene!_

(Now the red line appears to have a burst, as the phrase "The Killer Had Access To The Crime Scene" appears in black text)

Phoenix: _Well, that much was already established. And it drastically narrows down are suspect pool, to someone who doesn't match the description at all. Unless, our mystery person is someone we've never considered!_

(The line appears to burst again, as shown by black text reading "The Killer Is Not A Current Suspect" appearing)

Phoenix: _Okay, Phoenix. We're getting somewhere now. But we've seen everyone and still nobody matches the description Hunter gave. But that could only mean… of course! The real killer tried to disguise themselves!_

(The red line bursts again, showing black text reading "The Killer Disguised Themselves")

Phoenix: _Hold on a second. Think about what Mia said. The killer would have nothing to gain unless they were connected to these wills in some way. That was their whole reason for returning. And above all, how did Hunter see pink scales if Ember didn't do it? I haven't seen a dragon in this city with pink scales other than her!_

(Now, after a couple seconds of thinking, Phoenix gets it. The black text fades away, the red line does not burst, but straight up breaks and the blue background fades, leaving only Phoenix's face, overlaying with Mia's as he realizes what's going on here.)

Phoenix and Mia: _That's it!_

Phoenix: _It's all coming together. I know who the killer is!_ Your Honor, I move for Ember to be dismissed from the witness stand.

Elora: (Chuckling) Finally coming to your senses, Wright?

Phoenix: Let's just say I've had some time to think about the case again. And now I realize, the real killer has snuck by us this whole time… (Slams his hands down on the desk) Because we never suspected them in the first place!

Spyro: Phoenix, what on earth are you saying?

Phoenix: Trust me on this one, Spyro.

Judge: Well, Mr. Wright. That is quite the claim. So, tell me. Who have we never suspected that you believe committed the crime?

Phoenix: The only person we have not considered as a suspect is… Lieutenant Bandit, Ember's fiancée!

(The entire courtroom starts to erupt into a state of disbelief. Ember is flabbergasted, Elora is picking herself up off the floor, Maya and Spyro are both dumbfounded, and the Judge is so wide-eyed he looks like he's about to pass out)

Elora: OBJECTION! Out of all your reaching and straw-grasping, this has to be the most ridiculous attempt yet, Wright! Lieutenant Bandit is a highly-respected member of the Warfang Police! And furthermore, he doesn't match the description Hunter gave yesterday! What gives you the idea he is the murderer?!

Phoenix: OBJECTION! Two simple details. Firstly, the wills. Being Ember's fiancée, Bandit would stand to be entitled to at least a portion of whatever Ember received. That covers any motive.

Elora: And what of the description?! Lieutenant Bandit does not have pink scales, nor scales at all for that matter! Are you telling me that Hunter was lying?!

Phoenix: Not at all. Hunter did not lie, he just mistook what he saw for scales.

Elora: OBJECTION! And how exactly do you intend to prove that, Wright?!

Phoenix: All I need to do is get Lieutenant Bandit in here and I can confirm everything.

Elora: This is a mad claim! Accusing a well-respected police officer of committing so heinous a crime! Have you no shame, Wright?!

Phoenix: _Believe it or not, this is happening more and more back home._ As unbelievable as this sounds, I have the ability to prove it. All I need is for Lieutenant Bandit to be brought to the witness stand.

Judge: As mad as this sounds, the motive has a sound logic to it. Ms. Ember, you are dismissed from the stand. Bailiffs, locate Lieutenant Bandit and bring him here forthwith!

Maya: Nick, what are you trying to pull?

Spyro: I'm as confused as Ms. Fey is, Phoenix. What is going on here?!

Phoenix: Just trust me on this one, Spyro, Maya. I know I sound like I've lost my marbles, but this is the only logical conclusion based on everything we know.

(Ember has left the stand and returned to the gallery, when the doors of the court open and Bandit steps in, outraged as he slams his bandaged arm down on the witness stand)

Bandit: You've got a lot of nerve, Wright! Accusing me of murder like this!

Phoenix: My job is simply to prove my client's innocence using all the uncovered evidence. And after careful examination, it all points back to you, Lieutenant.

Bandit: You are a fool, Wright. Did you really think I haven't been following this case? I know Hunter's testimony. The killer had pink scales, whereas I have none. Tell me, what on earth makes you think I did it?!

Phoenix: As previously stated, you have motive. As Ember's soon to be spouse, you would be entitled to at least part of her inheritance. But as for the description, you proved it the second you came in here. (Slams his hands down on the desk) Your arm is bandaged in exactly the place Hunter saw the pink scales of the killer!

(The courtroom erupts into confusion and outrage, prompting the judge to call for order with the bang of his gavel)

Judge: Order! Order in the court! Mr. Wright, this claim is fairly outrageous. How do you know he hadn't broken his arm or suffered some such injury?

Phoenix: What kind of person would slam their broken arm down on a hard, wooden structure? However, I'm not saying there's not an injury at all, just not that kind.

Bandit: What are you saying?

Phoenix: I'm saying that, quite honestly… (Slams his hands down on the desk) Your bandages are covering up evidence that YOU are the killer!

(Bandit is… curiously unmoved by this. As if he knows what's going on here almost.)

Phoenix: So, if you are innocent, all you need do to prove it is to remove the bandages on your arm. If there's nothing there, I will end this line of questioning and admit defeat. If not, you'll see what I'm getting at.

Bandit: (With a smirk) Very well then.

(And with that, Bandit unwraps the bandages on his arm, revealing it looks very different from his other arm, namely that it is pinkish in color, with a scale like pattern and a wax-like sheen to it. It appears to be some kind of burn.)

Phoenix: And now I think my point is clear to see. Hunter did not see an arm with pink scales. (Slams his hands down on the desk before pointing at Bandit accusingly) He saw Bandit's arm, COMPLETE WITH THIS UNIQUE BURN SCAR!

(While the court room erupts into a chaos of sounds and the judge tries to regain order, Bandit just stands there with a smirk still on his face.)

Judge: Order! Order in the court!

Phoenix: As you see, Your Honor. Everything lines up!

(Maya and Spyro are in complete shock, Ember has straight up fainted, Elora is back on the floor and struggling to hold herself up, the Judge is wide eyed, Phoenix is standing there with his famous smug grin, and Bandit…he just starts clapping)

Bandit: Well, well, well, Mr. Wright. It appears the stories of you are true. You truly have to be the Devil's Attorney. (Ceases his clapping, only to briefly look up and shout.) ONLY YOU COULD UNDO MY PERFECTLY LAID SCHEMES! EVERYTHING WAS GOING PERFECTLY UNTIL YOU CAME ALONG! (With anger growing in his eyes) CURSE YOU PHOENIX WRIGHT! CURSE YOU!

(As Bandit finishes cursing Phoenix Wright, he passes out, signifying his guilt)

Judge: Bailiffs! Remove Lieutenant Bandit and question him immediately! Court is in recess until we hear what has just happened!

(Fast forward a few minutes)

Judge: Well, this has certainly been a roller-coaster of a case. Based upon where we started, nobody could have seen this result. Prosecutor Elora? What has happened to Lieutenant Bandit in our recess?

Elora: (Defeated) Lieutenant Bandit has admitted his guilt in the murder of the Guardians.

Judge: But why? What did he have to gain?

Phoenix: I can answer that, Your Honor. (Presents Ignitus' Will) Prior to his death three years ago, Ignitus changed his will, cutting Ember's inheritance. Bandit would be entitled to a portion of Ember's inheritance upon his marriage to her. Upon learning this, Bandit sought to prevent the new will from ever being shown.

Judge: Is this true?

Elora: (Defeated) Everything Wright is saying has been confirmed as truth, along with some extra information regarding the source of the original will.

Phoenix: It turns out he was in partnership with Sgt Byrd of the Sheila, Bentley, and Byrd Law Firm in an inheritance swindler for hire scheme. Byrd would keep copies of old wills, giving them to Bandit shortly before destroying the more recent ones. And after a period of time had passed, Bandit would return the old wills, posing as a good Samaritan.

Judge: My word! And he used his position in the police department to cover up his crimes, no doubt.

Phoenix: A despicable scheme indeed.

Judge: I must say, Mr. Wright. I am impressed with this result. Not only did you prove your client innocent of a murder and find the real killer, but you have uncovered a massive inheritance scheme the likes of which I've never seen! This truly is your finest work!

Phoenix: Thank you, Your Honor. But I will say, Prosecutor Elora did not make it easy. (To Elora) You definitely have earned the legacy you built up.

Judge: Though it may only be a formality at this point, I will now give the verdict. The court finds the defendant, Ms. Cynder…

NOT GUILTY

(The court erupts in fanfare and confetti for some reason as the court proceedings are dismissed)

District Court Defendant Lobby No. 5

Tuesday April 27

04:30 pm

(The room is filled with a more jovial air than it ever has been before, definitely due to this victory for justice.)

Phoenix: _That had to have been the toughest case of my career. But we still managed to pull off a victory! I haven't felt this satisfied since seeing Engarde carted off to jail._

(Now we see Maya, Spyro, and Cynder have arrived, and are all beaming with excitement)

Maya: Nick! That was awesome!

Spyro: You have definitely proved yourself worthy of being called "The Best Defense Attorney in the World".

Phoenix: _You came up with that, but I'll still take it._ I was just doing my job, that's all.

Cynder: Well either way, Phoenix. I owe you my life for this. We are forever in your debt.

Phoenix: There's no need for a life debt here. I was just doing my job and following the evidence to the real killer.

Elora: You certainly saw it better than I did.

(Now we notice Elora has entered the scene, still looking defeated, but with what looks like tears forming)

Phoenix: Prosecutor Elora?

Elora: (Starting to cry a la Franziska von Karma) Cynder, I am horribly... horribly sorry for all the pain I've put you through these past three days. I let my blind pursuit of a guilty verdict get in the way of my own morality. If you cannot, or will not, forgive me for this, I understand entirely.

Cynder: (Putting an arm around Elora) Elora, I hold nothing against you.

Elora: (Drying an eye) Even after all the heartache and misery you've suffered at my hand, you forgive me? Why?

Cynder: You were just doing your job, that's all. Why would I hold that against you?

Spyro: She's right you know. This is the only case where you've tried to put away an innocent. Everyone else has been confirmed as guilty beyond reasonable doubt. You earned your listing as the Realms' best Prosecutor.

Phoenix: But you can't let one defeat get you down. In fact, I'd use this as motivation to get back up and try harder!

Elora: (Wiping the last of the tears from her eyes.) You know what? You're absolutely right. (Now with that same fierce look of determination as before in her eyes) I was misdirected once, but never again!

Phoenix: _Now I can really see the Edgeworth in her._

Cynder: Hold on, there's still a few unanswered questions here.

Phoenix: Meaning?

Cynder: Why did Ignitus change his will in the first place? Bandit's whole scheme revolved around keeping the new will a secret, but why was there a new will at all?

Phoenix: _I was hoping you'd ask that._ (Presents Ignitus' Will) I think it would be best if you read it.

Cynder: (Confused) Okay? (As Cynder reads the will, a look of revelation appears, and a tear builds up in the corner of her eye) I can't believe it...

Spyro: (Confused and kind of worried) Cynder, what is it? What's going on?

Cynder: Ignitus... Ignitus left the majority of his estate to... to me. Because... I'm his daughter, his biological daughter...

Spyro: What? Are you serious?

Cynder: It's right there, in the will.

Spyro: (Reads the will) I can't believe it. But Ignitus wouldn't lie about this. It has to be true!

Phoenix: _I wonder how Ember will react to that. When she regains consciousness of course._

Maya: Well today just keeps getting better! First Cynder is found innocent of murder, and now she finally learns who her father was! Can things get any better!?

Spyro: Maybe.

Phoenix: _Is he...?_ (Sees a familiar box.) _He is. Well, I guess there's no time like the present._

(With that, Spyro takes out a very familiar box, approaches Cynder, and gets down on one knee, or whatever the quadrupedal equivalent of that would be, causing Cynder to let out a small gasp at the sight)

Spyro: Cynder, ever since I first met you, I've loved you. And this experience has shown all of us how fleeting life can really be, of that I'm sure. But, regardless of that. (Opens the box, revealing the Magatama necklace from the previous day) Cynder... will you...

Cynder: (Cutting Spyro off by placing a finger to his lips and gently shushing him) You don't even need to ask. (With a tear welling up in her eyes and a smile on her face) Of course I'll marry you!

(And with that, Cynder embraces Spyro. All the while everyone else in the room is enjoying the site of these two finally confessing their love for each other, all the while Phoenix is brushing tears out of his eyes)

Maya: (Seeing this) Nick? Are you crying right now?

Phoenix: Tears of joy, Maya. Tears of joy.

(As Phoenix brushes the last of the tears from his eye, Spyro and Cynder cut the embrace and address the entire crowd, with each other's hands in theirs)

Cynder: Now that we are officially engaged, we'd just like to let you all know that all of you are invited to our wedding.

Spyro: And Phoenix, I would like to ask you if you'd be willing to act as the Best Man.

Phoenix: Spyro, I'd be honored to.

Cynder: As well, Maya, I'd like to have you as my Maid of Honor.

Maya: Seriously? I'd love to! (To Phoenix) Nick, you know this means we have to come back for the wedding!

Phoenix: Oh trust me, we're coming back for that. But...

Maya: But what?

Phoenix: All of this has made me realize something. As much as this job is needed to ensure the innocent aren't convicted of someone else's crime, we can't let it consume every moment of our lives.

Maya: Wait, are you proposing what I think you are?

Phoenix: In short, I'm thinking we stay in the Realms a few days longer, take a vacation as it were. And then we'll return to our world with renewed vigor to help the innocent.

Maya: I like the sound of that!

(As Phoenix and Maya rejoin the happy couple, the spectral form of Mia Fey can be seen appearing in the background, smiling at this scene.)

Mia: Well done, Phoenix. Well done.

(And as we end on this happy scene, the screen fades to black. But we aren't done yet)

Phoenix: _After that trial everything started going right again. Spyro eventually forgave Sparx for what he said on the witness stand, and he and Cynder have actually become semi-close friends since that. Elora has kept up her reputation as a fierce prosecutor, but has become a little more merciful. Ember broke off her engagement to Bandit, unsurprisingly. But in a shocking twist, I've heard she's started dating Sergeant Flame, or rather Lieutenant Flame, since he apparently got promoted in the wake of all this madness. As for Maya and I, we had our vacation, which ended in Spyro and Cynder's wedding. Those two certainly know how to plan a grand event in little time. Last I heard they were living happily in the old Dragon Temple, which was left to Cynder in Ignitus' will. They even kept the study, erecting memorials to all four of the Guardians in it to forever remember that day. Maya and I have since returned home, and the Wright and Company Law Offices have never been better. As I look back on this case, I'm glad I ended up taking it. I never would have suspected it would change our lives the way it did, but I'm glad it did._

The End.

 **And that wraps up the Aethereal Turnabout. I'm really glad I decided to put this up, and that you have been enjoying it. But sadly, all good things must come to an end. Don't worry though, in two weeks there will be a new project to alternate with Dark Nights Cinders. What will it be? You'll have to come back in two weeks to find out. Until then though, on this personal favorite story of mine, this is Dragon of Mystery, signing out.**


End file.
